Sinful
by I'm Alec's Number 1
Summary: R&R. Bella had both EJ and Renesmee.This is their story of how they grow up trying to fight forbidden feelings that surface for each other.Warning:INCEST
1. Prologue

**Warning: Incest**

**Prologue**

I ran my hand down her back and caressed her tongue softly with mine, earning a moan that made shivers run through my body.

This was wrong…it was **sinful**…I was her twin, the same blood ran through our veins.

So I had made my decision tonight was the night I ended our love affair. No matter how much it pained me this was the way it had to be. We could never truly be together, never truly show how much we loved each other. We would be looked down upon by those we loved the most.

Besides she would have Jacob, her…imprint. A wave of jealousy went through my body. No matter how much I tried I could never compete with him it just wasn't possible. Another reason why this had to end. Jacob would always be in her heart whether she liked it or not. I was pulled out of my thoughts by her sweet, melodic voice.

"EJ what's wrong?" Her chocolate brown eyes peeped at me questionably.

"Nothing my beautiful Renesmee nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 1**

_**EJ**_

_6 Years Ago_

_Renesmee and EJ:2yrs old (physically 5)_

"_EJ! Help me!" Renesmee squealed hiding behind me and jumping on my back. I growled playfully as a russet wolf came into view sniffing Renesmee out trying to fool her and think she had won this round. I read his mouth quickly and figured out he planned to pounce from the right, and when his hind legs coiled to spring I took off to the left and ran with all my might. I had inherited speed from my Daddy. _

"_Where you wanna go Sissy?" I asked, using my special nickname for her._

"_Let's go to our special spot!" She giggled and kissed my cheek, the cheek she kissed me on grew hotter as I blushed but I ignored it. I sped going to our meadow, it was pretty. It had green, green grass and purple and blue wildflowers grew everywhere reaching our knees as I sat Renesmee down._

_She sat down with an "oof!" and laid there giggling._

"_We sure fooled Jakey that time didn't we EJ?" I giggled and nodded my head eagerly agreeing with whatever she said._

_2 Years Ago_

_Renesmee and EJ:5yrs old (physically 13)_

_I growled and slammed my fist into a tree causing it to crack and shake slightly but I was still not quite strong enough to break it yet. But I would be able to soon the older I got the stronger. And then I could kill…but no that would hurt Renesmee. But oh how I loathed him. As my Father would say stupid dirty mongrel._

_Jacob Black._

_He acted like he owned Renesmee. No matter what she did or where she was he was there. We barely talked anymore and I cherished my twin sister more then anyone even the mutt._

"_EJ…," my sisters soft, tentative voice came to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning toward her and giving my Father's signature crooked smile at least that's what my mother said. I lifted the shield I put up when I didn't' t want to other peoples thoughts._

What's wrong? _she thought._

"_Nothing's wrong Ness, I was just letting off some steam." I said lamely. Thankfully she bought it. _

"_Lets go swimming just me and you!" She said happily flashing her pearly whites. I sat stunned for a moment before shaking my head. What was wrong with me its not like she hasn't smiled at me before. _

"_You sure the dog wont want to come?" I questioned bitterly. She glared at me. I pressed my lips together my eyes narrowing. Finally she just shook her head turning away._

"_Come on lets go get our swim suits." We ran to the cottage and I went to my room and got my swim trunks. I dressed quickly and went to Renesmee's room. She shrieked and tried to cover herself up I froze and felt my eyes widen as I took in her body. She had changed drastically and I was just now noticing her breast were budding and becoming full round mounds and her hips had become curvier, her body reminded of Aunt Rosie's. I shook my head and swallowed shutting the door and sat on the bed._

"_EJ!" I scowled at her._

"_We used to take baths together when we were little. Its not anything I haven't seen before." She blushed but nodded her head sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and fell back against her bed. _

"_Done!"_

"_Finally," I said starting to sit up, "it shouldn't take that long to…"my voice trailed off as I saw Renesmee's red string bikini._

"_EJ what's wrong?" she asked concerned._

"_Nothing."_

"_Its always nothing," she huffed. I grimaced, she was right._

_We ran to the river and jumped in together. We played Marco Polo and then that night…that beautiful night. We came up giggling and pushing I pulled Renesmee to me and hugged her. She pulled back and stared into my eyes._

"_Renesmee…I…"our lips met in a simple sweet kiss. She pulled away sharply._

"_I-I have to go."_

That was the night I fell in love with my twin Renesmee Carlie Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 2**

_**EJ**_

I sighed and stared into the mirror in only a towel. I looked like hell. I had dark shadows under my eyes like my family, which though normal to them, was not for me. I had stayed up all night to make sure not to dream of Renesmee. I really didn't need my Father to know that his son was in love with his twin sister. I don't think that would blow over well.

I dressed quickly sighing and running a hand through my hair trying my tame it. But it just got crazier and higher. Damn my Father. Everything I had inherited was from him, none of my Mother's traits were passed to me. I had his crazy bronze hair, emerald green eyes, and I'll have to admit I was a very fine-looking male specimen. And Renesmee was the same…except for her eyes…those beautiful pools of chocolate. I shook my head clearing my mind. 

I sat down on my bed slipping on my weathered black converse.

"Jacob! Stop!" I heard Renesmee's melodic giggling.

"Aww Nessie but I was liking that," Jacob complained quite loudly and obnoxiously. I clenched my hands together and closed my eyes inhaling sharply. It was taking all my strength not to run to Renesmee's room and rip the mutt off her. I went through the living room and walked out the front door at human pace breathing in the fresh air. I ran to the main house and sat down on the white couch.

"EJ my man," Emmett said clapping me on the back. I smiled at him.

"Would you mind telling me where my Dad is?"

"I think he went hunting sweetheart," my Mother's warm voice filled the room. I swooped down to kiss her on the cheek. She beamed up at me studying my face. Her ice cold hand stroked my cheekbone softly. "You look more like Edward everyday."

"That's not always a good thing," Emmett snorts. My Mother sent him a death glare.

"It's a wonderful thing! Once you start school you'll be the only thing on all those girl's minds." I grimaced…the only girl's mind I wanted to be on was taken and didn't return my feelings…oh and lets not forget she just _had_ to be my SISTER! 

"Well I guess I'll wait for him-"

"No need I'm here," my Father came up to my Mom and hugged her close to him. "Now what was it you wanted?" 

"Like you don't already know," I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and smiled at me. He motioned for me to follow him to the piano. I laid my feet in his lap and took up over half the bench bending my knees to make myself smaller. He began to play I closed my eyes reveling in the beauty of it.

My Father had asked me many times if I would like to take lessons from him but I always declined. I wanted to someday but right now I just wanted to live without thinking…without learning…I mean really I had the rest of forever. 

"Dad what are you doing?" I stiffened at the voice before making my body relax not wanting to cause my father suspicion. He patted my leg I sat up quickly frowning. 

"Sit Renesmee." I could feel her behind me hesitating. "Sit." She obediently followed orders and sat her body scrunched up against mine. I couldn't help but push my body eagerly against hers. I could feel her eyes on me but ignored them. My Father abruptly stopped playing.

"You two need to go hunt."

"What! Daddy! No! Jakey can take me!" I ground my teeth at the stupid pet name Renesmee had adopted for the mutt. 

"Renesmee! Enough. EJ take your sister." I stood up and held a hand out keeping my face blank. She took it grimacing. I was in awe at the softness of her small, warm hands. We ran finding scents we liked. I tackled a deer and drank it quickly. I heard a soft moan and turned to see Renesmee engrossed in her mountain lion. Her pale tongue flicked out an dlicked her bottom lip were blood coated it. My breath caught. She looked up and saw me watching and blushed.

I smiled at her. This was the first time in a very long time that weve gotten to be alone and I didn't plan to waste it, just as I was about to saunter over to her a flash of russet passed me and hoisted Renesmee onto their shoulders. I glared. But this action delighted her. I saw something flash in her eyes before she smiled, though it didn't seem to reach her eyes, and waved. I grimaced and watched the love of my life turn from me in another mans arms. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 3**

_**Renesmee**_

Jacob kissed me hungrily sliding his tongues past my lips. His huge hand cupped my breast through my shirt. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the images of EJ. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't will the visions away.

I didn't want to stare into coal black eyes I wanted emerald green eyes that had that special twinkle in them. I didn't want long black hair I wanted to tug on mussed up bronze locks.

I hated myself. I was so selfish using Jake to try to forget about EJ.

It was sick, disgusting, vial. EJ was my brother, he was my twin and I was in love with him. I blame that night. The night we got so caught up in our emotions and seeing each others bodies. We had shared one short kiss, our lips had ghosted against each others. But that one kiss changed how I looked at him.

I remember when I was younger and had made a few girlfriends how they would goggle and dote over my brother. At the time I hadn't understood I just saw him as being him. But after that night I began to notice things.

How his muscles would flex when he was wrestling with my uncles. How kissable his lips were. How his eyes made me feel like he could see right into my soul. Sometimes it was too much. His body screamed pure sex and lust to me.

"Nessie?" I looked down to see Jacob looking up at me confused. My eyes widened as I saw my pants unbuttoned with his hand resting on my stomach. Oh god I had been so into my thoughts I didn't notice him trying to touch me.

"Jacob Black! _What are you doing!_" I swatted his hand away snarling.

"I thought you might like that," he said laughing. I glared at him.

"I'm not laughing am I! Next time be a gentleman and ask instead of deciding to take my virginity for me!" I threw my pillows at him.

"Get! Out!" His face paled.

"Ness look I'm sorry-"

"Jacob," I looked over his shoulder to see EJ standing at my door his face solemn, "she asked you to leave."

"Look leech this isn't any of your business."

"That's where you wrong. Renesmee is my sister if you've forgotten that little detail now leave before I get my Father." Jacob growled but went to my window and jumped out phasing into a wolf. I watched him go and sat back against my headboard staring at my bedspread.

"Renesmee," EJ asked, "are you alright? Did he hurt you?" His green eyes watched my every move.

"I'm fine he just surprised with his actions is all." EJ sat on my bed beside me and when I say beside me I mean there was no space between us. He put his face right in front of mine, our lips inches away from each other.

"You sure?" I sat in a daze for a moment as his breath blew into my face.

"Yes if you don't believe me read my mind." He nodded his head satisfied. My heart sped up. He watched as my tongue flicked out to moisten my lips and his eyes darkened.

"What's wrong? Your hearts going a mile a minute," he murmured amused. I gasped as he laid his hand over my left breast where my heart was. I leaned forward and sniffed him drinking in his honey and strawberry scent. He began to kiss up my neck his tongue flicking out against my collarbone.

He kissed up to the corner of my mouth. I pulled away and looked at his red plump lips. Oh screw it, I thought and attacked his lips with mine. He groaned into our kiss and nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. I tentatively ran my tongue over his lips. His mouth opened and he sucked on my tongue. I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair. He pulled away from me and pressed me against him breathing harshly in my ear.

"You do not know how long I've wanted to do that," he said raggedly. I laughed then stopped abruptly as my mind caught up with my actions. Oh god what have I done? I pushed him away with a sharp cry.

"EJ! Oh my god! We just kissed!" He smiled wickedly.

"I know we did."

"We're family!" His smile disappeared and he grimaced.

"I know that." He said emotionlessly. He gently stroked my cheek leaning over and kissing me on the lips again. Creeping his tongue between my lips.

"EJ! Your just as bad as Jacob!" EJ's eyes narrowed.

"Do not compare me to a mutt." I glared at him. He cocked his head to the side and his eyes got this faraway look. He only got that look when he was reading minds. He let go of me instantly putting space between us.

"EJ, Renesmee I'm home," my mom appeared at the door smiling. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing interesting," EJ assured her flashing a smile.

"Ok well you guys are going to be here by yourselves tonight. Your Dad and I are going to stay at the main house. We're making plans for where we're going to move next. You guys need me to cook anything."

"No Mommy I'll cook for EJ and me," I said giving my sweetest smile.

"Thank you Nessie," she kissed us on our heads. We waved at her and heard the front door. EJ go that faraway look again before going to my door and locking it, he then shut my curtains and turned toward me with a goofy but cute grin on his face.

_**AN: What do you think's gonna happen next?;) Please review! I know tons of people are reading this I've been watching the traffic. Anyway does anybody think I'm going too fast with this because I feel like I am. Oh and if I get enough reviews I will update later on tonight.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 4**

_**Renesmee**_

I watched warily as he crept toward me with a cocky smirk on his face. He crawled onto the bed and gently pushed me back onto the bed. I shot my arm shot out the to stop him.

"EJ quit!" He sat back onto his heels frowning.

"We cant do this." I sat up quickly and pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth sucking on it. He followed the motion with his eyes and I heard his heart beat speed up. I sighed and let my lip out with a pop. This was going to be harder then I thought.

"We really need to talk about this." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" I looked at him in shock and awe.

"Why! God EJ we're siblings! Its not like everyone else in the family! EJ look at me! We. Are. Blood." He sighed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you think I haven't already thought about that?" I sat back waiting for what he had to say.

"And?" I prompted when it was clear he wasn't going to go any further.

"I'll admit at first I was little sickened but know I simply…don't care." He looked at me with a smile on his face and reached to touch my face. I dodged his hand quickly.

"Maybe you don't care but I do! I love our family and I don't want to be disowned and thrown out onto the streets to fend for myself!" My hands were balled into fists and I felt like punching something. EJ merely chuckled at me and stood up and sat down at my desk propping his feet on it.

"Have I ever told you you're a drama queen?" I stared at him incredulously. I reached up and tugged on my long curly locks in frustration.

"That has nothing to do with this conversation!" He rolled his eyes again. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "We cant do this. This is just desire we feel, as long as we stay away and don't tempt each other it'll disappear. It will be like it never happened." He, for the first time since this conversation, had a serious look upon his face.

"That my dear Renesmee is where you are wrong." I looked at him. No no no please don't let it be. EJ got out of my desk chair and crossed the floor gracefully sitting on my bed again. He took my hands and held them gently in his. "I'm in love with you…I have been since that day in the river two years ago." I looked at our intertwined hands for a moment before extracting my hands from his.

"It doesn't matter," I looked away from his pained expression and cleared my mind to keep him from seeing the truth, "I don't love you all I feel is lust, I'm in love with Jacob."

He shook his head. "That's not true…it can't be…you love me I know you do I've read you thoughts."

"I once thought I loved you, turns out I was just confused." I looked at his face and it tugged at my heart strings. His eyes were shiny and he was blinking furiously.

"I'll go make dinner," I murmured standing up and went to the kitchen pulling out the ingredients for lasagna from the cabinets. I heard foot steps and felt a hand on my back. I jumped and stepped from EJ quickly. He didn't look at me.

"I'll help with that," he said softly. I handed him the ground beef and he sat it in a pan on the stove. I sat on a stool at the small island. EJ wouldn't look at me in the face as he put the cheese on the meat and shoved it into the oven. He sat down across from me staring at his lap. The silence became too much.

"EJ talk to me," I begged. He raised his head and it pained me to see tears running silently down his face.

"Don't look at me that way," he snapped, "what do you expect me to do? I just found out the girl I love doesn't give a damn about me!"

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry that doesn't help nor does it take any of the pain away." I nodded my head and felt like crying. I stood.

"Are you going to eat because I'm not now?" I whispered. He shook his head. I took it out of the oven and dumped it onto the trash can.

"Goodnight EJ I love you." he turned toward me with a sad smile.

"But not in the way I want you to," with that he turned and walked out. I watched him go and bit my lip to keep back the tears.

If only he knew.

I awoke and stared at my pillow, memories from the night before rushing back at me. The kiss, EJ professing his love for me, and the tears. Oh I was so stupid I should have let EJ have his way with me last night. When we have the house to ourselves…you idiot! I thought to myself Dad's here he's probably reading your thoughts right now. I cleared my mind and sat up quickly changing into a short denim skirt and a red V-neck shirt, and put my curly hair into a ponytail. I opened the door after hearing a knock.

"Hey Ness," Jacob said kissing me gently with love and affection. Guilt tore through my heart not only did I break EJ's heart I had cheated on Jacob.

"Jake," I said in greeting. He frowned at my cold hello. He shook his head and then looked at me.

"We need to get to the main house."

"Why?" He looked at me smiling.

"We're moving." I nodded my head feeling sick. I knew this day would come. We would have to start a new life somewhere, someday. But it still didn't stop me from being sad. This was home, where I grew up.

"Come on Babe," he said. I grimaced at the name but followed him. He phased into a wolf and I jumped onto his back. We ran to the white mansion.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed. "We are going to have so much fun in Alaska!" I smiled. "What's wrong?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing, so Alaska…"

"Mhm…," she watched me for a few more moments before smiling though it didn't reach her eyes, "we are going to shop until we drop! We need to get you a whole new wardrobe!"

"Alice I don't need new clothes."

"Of course you do! So does EJ! We are going shopping!" I felt my face pale. "Are you sure your alright Ness?"

"I'm sure!" She frowned. I smiled. I must have convinced her because she dropped it.

"Ok…," she grabbed my hand and we ran inside, "EJ shopping!"

"Alice…please…" EJ groaned he stopped when he saw me and his eyes widened.

Damn. So much for not being tempted and alone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 5**

_**EJ**_

After locking the door and making sure the curtains were drawn so a certain wolf couldn't peek through the window I made my way towards Renesmee. This was it. All my wildest dreams were going to come true. I was ready to lose my virginity and make mad love with her. But of course those dreams were shattered.

"EJ quit!" I wanted to scream out in frustration and curse at the sky but held it in and just frowned to show that I was unhappy. "We can't do this." My eyes narrowed in as she began to suck on her bottom lip. God I wanted to suck and nip on her plump juicy lips. What I wouldn't give to throw her on the bed and have my wicked way with her.

"…talk about this," I looked up at her and rolled my eyes to hide my amusement. I loved her but sometimes she could be such a silly, foolish girl. She thought talking would make all her problems go away. But I decided to humor her.

"Why?" She looked at me like I was a madman. And cue the diva fit.

"Why! God EJ we're siblings! It's not like everyone else in the family! EJ look at me! We. Are. Blood." With the way she was talking to me you would think I was a complete dumb ass. Which I wasn't no matter what some people said or in my case, thought.

"Don't you think I haven't already thought about that?"

"And?" Looks like I was going to have to explain myself.

"I'll admit at first I was a little sickened but now I simply…," I grinned to myself prolonging the moment and then said, "don't care." I looked at her face looking at her pale cheeks with the rosy undertone, so similar to mine. I had to touch them, to rememorize the feel of how silky and warm it was on my large hands. I reached out to stroke and she ducked looking slightly panicked.

"Maybe you don't care but I do! I love our family and I don't want to be disowned and thrown out onto the streets to fend for myself," Renesmee snarled baring her teeth furiously. She looked like at any minute she was going to attack me. I chuckled and stood taking a seat at her desk, she was always the one that tended to over react. But if anything physical happened I'm sure I could overtake Renesmee. Her anger was like a little kitten's.

"Have I ever told you you're a drama queen?" She gave me that look once again like I was a madman and tugged at her hair angrily. I laughed internally, she was too damn cute when she was frustrated.

"That has nothing to do with this conversation! We can't do this this is just desire we feel, as long as we stay away and don't tempt each other it'll disappear. It will be like it never happened." She thought not being around each other would make this go away? Well it couldn't she was the only thing on my mind sometimes which was a very dangerous thing considering I had a mind reader as a father. I had to make her understand.

"That my dear Renesmee is where you are wrong." I sat back down on the bed beside her and took her small dainty hands in mine. "I'm in love with you…I have been since that day in the river two years ago." I smiled remembering that night how we had shared one gentle stroke on the lips but it had changed the world for me. Renesmee pulled her hands from mine.

"It doesn't matter," _doesn't matter_, what did she mean of course it did!, "I don't love you all I feel is lust, I'm in love with Jacob." No not possible. She _has _to love me.

"That's not true…it cant be…you love me in know you do I've read your thoughts." She looked away from me no emotion on her face.

"I once thought I loved you, turns out I was just confused." My breath turned into pants as I felt my heart tear in two I closed my eyes over and over again trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I'll go make dinner." Renesmee left the room quietly.

Pain.

That was the only emotion my body could register at the moment.

I tore a few shuddering breaths and wiped at my eyes following Rensmee into the kitchen. I placed my hand on her back and closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming as I felt that bittersweet electric current that brought my body to life.

"I'll help with that," I said being quiet to keep my voice from breaking. I helped make it then out it into the oven and sat at the island across from Renesmee. I let the tears come tired of trying to make them stop.

"EJ talk to me." I looked at her and saw pity in her eyes. Anger surged through my body.

"Don't look at me that way, what do you expect me to do? I just found out the girl I love doesn't give a damn about me!"

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry that doesn't help nor does it take the pain away." I glared at the cabinet above her.

"Are you going to eat now because I'm not now?" I shook my head.

"Goodnight EJ I love you." I smiled at her feeling guilty for my snappish behavior from earlier.

"But not in the way I want you to." I walked to my room and shut the door closing my eyes as the water works started again. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed.

I knew what I had to do. I needed a girlfriend.

I dressed and ran my hands through my wet hair. I couldn't wait for Alaska. I was going to get laid numerous times and hopefully it would wash Renesmee away from my mind.

I ran to the white mansion and sat down to eat blueberry waffles.

"Thanks Esme," I said and dug in.

"Good morning Son," my Dad came through the kitchen door and run a finger through my hair. I sighed and kissed his hand affectionately. I heard the front door open but was too engrossed in my waffles to care.

"Someone was hungry." Nana Esme smiled sweetly, her dimples showing. I nodded my head. I was chewing my last bite when I heard,

"EJ shopping!"

Good, perfect time for me to go girl hunting.

**AN: I know this isn't much at all but I felt like I had to post something.**


	7. Chapter 6

Written by I'm Alec's number 1, Coe-written with Grinning Psychopath

Disclaimer, not ours, Never ever ours

Warning: Incest

Chapter 6

_Renesmee_

**With a sense of dread I exited the yellow Porsche. On one side. And my beautiful brother EJ, and Alice on the other.**

**I stumbled slightly as we walked to the mall. Beautiful! Beautiful! EJ was not beautiful he was my brother! He was off limits, he was, he was…damn those pants really did fit well on him. I barely managed to suppress the urge to slide my hand down into his back pocket, and feel up some of that nice ass of his, to see if it was really as firm and rounded as it looked. And somehow I knew, that indeed it was.**

**I shivered and sped my pace up so that I was walking a little past EJ and Alice. But not too far.**

**So that I wouldn't be taunted by those nice firm contours, those nice lean muscles that I could almost see rippling under the clothes of his pants and shirts.**

**I reached down and dug my nails into my right thigh. The sudden pain made tears well up in my eyes. But it successfully rid my mind of all thoughts of EJ. And got mine on the matter at hand.**

**Shopping, Alice wanted to shop so we would. Everything about this trip would be nothing but shopping.**

**No erotic thoughts of my brother, no thoughts of my brother period besides those of a twin sister. **

**And so resigned to my fate I straightened my spine, and walked in alongside Alice and EJ.**

_**EJ**_

I stared down gloomily at the floor at the floor as Alice led us all over, every single shopping section. Commenting on this and that set of clothing, showing disdain for a lot if it and believe me, there was a lot that apparently was in need of her scorn.

I swear all the government needed to do is point out some more trashy clothing of the Osama Bin Laden guy to Alice and she'd have him quivering before the fashion police in eighteen seconds flat.

I found myself admiring Ren's long, curvaceous legs which her really, REALLY tight white jeans showed off very, very well.

But then my thoughts went to what she'd said earlier, all erotic thoughts died. And that small blossom that had grown in me withered and died all over again, just as it had when those excruciatingly, hurtful words had hit me.

_**Renesmee**_

I sighed as Alice grabbed shirt after shirt, skirt after skirt, and every single other item of clothing I could possibly fit myself into, though there was this one set of…something that was far too skinny, far too small, far too too…revealing that…god, calling it underwear meant, redefining the meaning of the word underwear.

EJ was so damn lucky, all Alice was forcing him into was his usual set of black boxer shorts.

Though there was this shirt, this black mesh shirt that truly did show off just a bit more of my Brother than I could ignore. For instance WHEN did HE get his bellybutton pierced. It had been a struggle for me to tear my eyes away from that wondrous sight that was my Brother's abs, when did HE hit the GYM. I mean, I swear he has never, ever, EVER! Been out away from that computer of his longer then say the three and a half hours it took him to get himself a few deer, or a mountain lion.

He had recently become obsessed with this author guy called Simon R Green, and his Deathstalker series. He had become particularly become obsessed with this lunatic lord named, Valentine Wolfe. Who apparently did every single drug known to man and managed to keep his wits about him, which sounds a lot like the Joker.

I sighed as yet another lingerie set got tossed into the cart, even as we made our way back to the changing room for, about the dozenth time, my feet were beginning to ache.


	8. Chapter 7

**Co-written with The Grinning Psychopath**

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 7**

_**EJ**_

Alice fit all sorts of clothes to us staring with me, then herself and then finally it was Dearest, Sweetest Ren's turn. My heart gave a painful twinge as I saw her in a variety of clothes. A lot of them less than proper.

But for some reason it was when she came out wearing this one, particular shirt that caught my attention. Maybe it was because it was a shirt Ren, herself picked out, maybe it was that it hugged her curves extremely well. But whatever the reason it got me.

It was a thin, black sleeveless shirt that hugged every perfect little curve, every lithe contour extremely well.

I stared at her, almost dropping my mouth wide open, I was so stunned it went extremely well with her little figure, and I…

"Well!" demanded Ren, looking hopefully at me.

I finally got my voice back and said huskily, "It looks great Renesmee."

I stared at her from head to sandaled toe. The shirt really did go well with her pants.

I looked back up into her dark wonderful eyes. And instantly I felt a connection with her all over again.

We stared at each other for a long minute. And then the moment shattered when Jacob Black's ring tone came and she shook like someone had shocked her and stared down at her phone clipped to her belt.

Which showed Jacob's long, grinning face on the screen.

God I hated him!

She spun and not bothering to close the doors, removed the fantastic shirt and replaced it with her other less complementary, gray sweater.

She tossed the shirt aside and began walking.

I panicked and jogged over to her.

"Ren what's wrong?" I demanded and tried to take a peek into her thoughts, only to get a flood of images of…I growled, Jacob, Jacob in so, so many…Ughh. I snarled and took a step back.

She smiled sadly at me.

"We cant do this E," she murmured. I looked at her, indescribable agony ripping through me at the images and the feelings behind them.

"Why not?" I demanded, heart ache filling my voice. She shook her head, tears beginning to leave her eyes.

"We JUST CANT BROTHER!" she cried, "I don't LOVE YOU! I love Jacob, he's my soul mate, the Imprint proves that, I, I love him." She whimpered and I wanted to go to her, she sounded so pitiful.

"The Imprint proves nothing of what he is to you," I said softly making placating gestures, "It just means that you're his soul mate, it means nothing about what he is to you."

I held my hand out to her imploringly. But she shook her head and walked away.

_**Renesmee**_

I refused to let EJ's words get to me, it was nonsense it was, it was…what was it?

I lay back against the side of the building, feeling an immense feeling of despair overwhelm me

I fell back against the wall and began sobbing for all I was worth.

I lay there crying hurt and confusion warring for dominance inside me. When I realized…I wasn't alone.

I looked up to see four large, large muscular men in biker leather.

"You get lost or something girly?" asked the biker in the middle, he was very tall and very well muscled, with a short spiky dark hair and brown eyes, set in a dark scowling face with an amused, lascivious twinkle in them.

I almost immediately realized what was about to happen and only had time to give one short cry when they were upon me.

I struggled and bit and scratched at them, putting my greater then average strength against theirs.

But it was no use.

I was one, they were many, they were all muscular and they all had some part of me pinned down with bruising force.

I whimpered when the man who'd spoken withdrew a long, sharp knife and slowly began cutting away at my jeans.

I was praying to every deity I could think of, who could possibly save me.

Jesus, god, science, aliens, Allah! SATAN! I prayed to them all for a miracle, prayed that someone would come and rescue me from the horrible fate I knew awaited me.

And apparently one of them was actually listening.

For just as the biker was reaching for my panties, I heard a loud, familiar angry voice. And it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my life.

Similar to my Father's but not velvet like his was, more silky and gray, and about three times as appealing.

"REN!"

And then the world went black.

"EJ…EJ…" I murmured to myself trying to find the will to open my eyes. I heard grunting and a snarl. I sat up rubbing my head as it pounded in pain. I opened my eyes squinting and saw the men lying all around me, all unconscious, EJ was hovering over the one that had spoken to me. His green eyes had turned black, his teeth were bared. He was staring intently at a wound at the man's neck that was bleeding. I saw him swallow and very slowly he leaned down, and then wrenched away but then leaned down again. I crawled to him not caring that I was in half ripped underwear and grabbed onto his neck, trying to restrain him. He turned to me with a growl that ended abruptly as he saw that it was me.

"Renesmee," EJ grabbed onto my arms and pulled me against him staring into my eyes. He looked at my body frowning. "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No you got here just before…" I bit my lip and felt my face crumple. I sobbed uncontrollably and hid my face into my hands. EJ's warm strong hands encircled me pulling me to him. I hiccupped and wiped my eyes and felt them widen as I realized that was sitting in his lap half naked. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Here," he murmured taking off his light jacket and draping it over my lap. I clutched it to me.

"Renesmee! EJ!" Alice appeared with a smile. I looked at her glaring.

"Why are you smiling? You should have seen that!" EJ growled.

"You had it handled, I couldn't leave this new store they have in the mall!" She looked at. "Let's get you home." I shook my head.

"I just need to be alone for awhile, Alice will you keep me company." She shook her head.

"I promised to spend the rest of the day with my Jazz but EJ can."

"Yes I can," I looked up at him, he was beaming, his green eyes sparkling. I sighed and stood trying to cover myself up.

"Oh!" Alice sat one of her many bags down and rummaged through it. She pulled out a gray layered skirt with a peach colored silk tank top and then brought out peach stilettos.

"Alice, I don't want to wear that. This is not the time for fashion."

"Of course it is!" Alice scowled. "Change right here!"

I sighed, turning away and began to strip. I heard EJ gasp quietly. I blushed but replaced my clothes with the other more extravagant outfit. I turned back around to see EJ's back and Alice's smirking face.

"I'll be seeing you guys, try to come back in one piece." With that she turned and danced away gracefully, giggling.

_**EJ**_

I was nervous, Alive was acting very strange…as if she knew something. But she couldn't, she hadn't been able to since the day we were born. Unless that had changed. And…no. I looked over at Renesmee as we walked the streets of Port Angeles. Her hips swung temptingly as she glided along, a faraway look on her face. I cleared my throat gesturing to a restaurant we were passing.

"Would you like something to eat?" She looked at it for a few moments before nodding and stumbled in pulling her shirt down to cover her legs more. I chuckled inwardly. She thought bringing that skirt down would give her less appeal. Well she was wrong, very, very wrong. I looked up at the waitress who was standing at the podium, she smiled seductively, or what she thought was seductive at least. I gave my best charming smile, apparently it worked.

"Somewhere private," I said making my voice as smooth as possible, she was practically swooning. Humans were so gullible.

We sat down, and we both ordered waters. Renesmee made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. I looked at her raising my left eyebrow.

"Looks like she's taken a fancy to you," I looked at her smiling.

"Jealous?"

"No!" She blushed deeply. I found myself transfixed as I stared at her red cheeks my mouth watering. I reached across the table and stroked her face softly. "EJ what are you doing! People are watching!"

"Let them," I snorted, "its not like they know we're related," I smirked, "in fact it looks like we're on a date."

_That fugly little bitch, he is mine!_ I frowned at the waitresses thoughts and pulled away from Renesmee.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I looked at Ren.

"Uh…I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli."

"The same for me," I said waving her away. She huffed before turning away. Renesmee wouldn't meet my eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip softly. I groaned quietly and swallowed.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head.

Our food was brought and we ate quietly, not talking. I was finished before her and watched her as she ate. I fidgeted a bit as her mouth wrapped around the fork and she moaned happily.

"This is sooo good." She said.

"Yeah it sure is," I murmured as I watched her. She finished off the last bite. I stood up and threw a hundred on the table.

"Don't you…"

"Just walk out." I said putting a hand on her lower back. We walked out onto the streets, the moon out. I held her close and nuzzled her neck.

"EJ," she said putting an arm out to stop me. I didn't though and continued kissing down her slender neck. She sighed and began to relax. I pulled away grinning and we walked silently. We ended up in the park and sat on a bench. I held her hand rubbing soothing circles on it. I began reading her mind and found her thoughts panicked and rushed. She turned to tell me this wasn't going to work but I had to try to make her change her mind.

I cupped her chin and kissed her hungrily. She moaned and shocked me when she began to pry my lips open with her tongue. I happily consented and began to stroke her tongue with mine. I was stupidly happy and tugged up her skirt, slipping a finger into her panties and running it along her folds. Renesmee pulled back and slapped me across the face as hard as she could.

"_What the hell!"_


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 8**

_**EJ**_

I clutched my cheek in surprise and looked up at Renesmee, my eyes must have looked as big as saucers. She stood up and glared down at me. A fire in her eyes.

"What the hell!" she repeated again, thoroughly pissed at me. I looked up at her and saw through the anger was pain, though she was trying to hide it. Then I realized why she was so mad, she had almost gotten raped and then here I am trying to…do that to her, in a park, at night, when no ones around, that couldn't be giving her the best memories. I sat up quickly moving my mouth in a rotating manor trying to bring some feeling back into it. Renesmee frowned at me, concern etched on her face.

"Did I hurt you that badly? I'm sorry," she looked down at her feet as if ashamed of herself. I tilted her face back up by her chin giving her my most winning smile.

"Don't you dare be sorry. That was wrong of me," I tenderly touched one of the curls resting on her shoulder. She shivered closing her eyes and leaned over me, clenching her hands on the back of the park bench behind me, she would have been straddling me, if she would just sit down. She kissed me on my temple in a lover like way. I gasped, my breathing picking up pace.

"I lied to you the other night, I don't care about Jacob…," she bit her lip standing up suddenly and began fidgeting with her skirt, "…I love you EJ, you're my everything, the reason I exist…but it just…wouldn't work." Renesmee turned from me staring at the trees in front of us. I gritted my teeth. How could she do that to me. All she was doing was hurting me more by declaring that. Though I had wanted to hear it at first, now I knew how much of a mistake it was.

"Do you like this Renesmee?" I whispered in a seething tone. She turned towards me confused.

"Like what?"

"Playing these little games with me, purposefully breaking my heart so you can laugh behind my back…if you really, truly loved me you would have tried to have a while back." She bit her lip, smiling sadly.

"EJ," she sighed closing her eyes, "I'm not that kind of girl…I care about other people's feelings."

"Yeah? Well it doesn't seem that way to me," I shot back angrily. She flitted across the small space between us to me, smiling and running a hand through my hair, I closed my eyes at the sensations as her nails lightly scraped my scalp.

_Oh but I do EJ_, I shuddered. It had been so long since she had shared her thoughts with me through her gift. It had always been an…how do I explain it…intimate thing with us. She used her gift on no one but me anymore, not even Jacob which always made me extremely smug.

I pulled her to me, kissing behind her ear. She let a soft "oh!" and wrapped her arms around me.

"We can hide our relationship, just the two of us will know. They wouldn't become suspicious," I smiled. She started murmuring words so quietly even I couldn't understand and hear them. I pulled back and stared into her pools of milk chocolate.

"EJ, no I can't and wont, its wrong its sick!" She bit her lip, her eyes starting to fill to the brim. "But I do love you, you have to understand-" I clamped my hand over her mouth and caresses her collarbone lightly, letting the tips of my fingers brush it. Renesmee's face reddened slightly and she gave a sigh of gratitude into my hand. I pulled back smirking.

She leaned forward and kissed me, no tongue just a short sweet kiss, barely a peck on my top lip but I took it with grace.

"Oh Love," she pulled my head against her bosom, kissing my head tenderly. I closed my eyes, reveling in the silence and Renesmee's small warm hands rubbing soothing circles onto my lower back. But the silence was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone. I recognized the ring tone as Jacob's and grabbed it before Renesmee could open it.

"Hello _dog_, why are you calling and ruining me and my sis's lovely night?" I snapped into the phone grinning to myself as I heard him splutter.

"She's my girlfriend and Imprint I can call whenever the hell I want!" She glared at me holding her hand out for the phone. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out playfully trying to jog away. But she tackled me wrapping her legs around me, squeezing my hips trying to hold me down and reaching for the phone. I looked down at our bodies and watched as they smashed together as she fought me, I let go of the phone and began to run my fingers over her stomach. She flashed me a warning glance but I ignored it.

_**Renesmee**_

I glared at EJ, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Jake?" I asked tentatively.

"Rensmee! Where have you been! I'm worried about you! EJ cant take care of you prop-"

"What's that supposed to mean Jacob! He handled it pretty well earlier today! And! Wait you know what just forget it! I'll come home when I damn well please!" I threw the phone on the ground, hard and heard it shatter. I looked at EJ suddenly realizing our position. He just smiled lazily looking very blissful.

"You know I've dreamed about you this way," he smirked, "on top, its one of my best fantasies." I rolled my eyes and wiggled my hips a little, ACCIDENTLY, as I tried to pick up my remaining pieces that were once called a cell phone. He groaned quietly. I looked at him, his brow was furrowed and his head was thrown back. I smiled liking the affect I had on him but decided to stop before it got out of hand. I stood smiling and readjusted my skirt. He followed the movements with darkened eyes.

"Your such a tease," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"We should get home," I said not meeting his eyes.

"Jacob, no matter how much you say that you love _me_, it's Jacob always Jacob, he comes first," EJ laughed bitterly. I didn't meet his eyes and began to walk down the dark streets EJ following me, keep his distance, a faraway look in his eyes. I sighed trying to will my thoughts from both him and Jacob and thought about Alaska. Hopefully I would make some new friends though this would be my first time attending high school. There would be prom and dances, I would go with Jacob of course though I would feel sorry for EJ having no date. He snarled quietly beside me and then laughed.

"Don't pity me Renesmee I will not allow myself to be lonely when we move."

"What do you mean Love?" I asked quietly. A sick feeling surfacing in my gut, I knew the answer so that's why I was sweet talking him, I didn't want him to think of anyone but me like that. I hated what I was doing but I couldn't control myself. EJ was meant to be MINE! He smile at me dryly.

"Don't make yourself look like a spoiled brat Ren," I ignored the jab staring at the sidewalk as we walked, "and what I mean is that I'm getting myself a girlfriend." I stopped and glared at him.

"No you wont!" I hissed at him baring my teeth. He chuckled.

"My sweet little kitten," he murmured amused. I huffed at his words, he could be so weird sometimes. He then looked at me eyebrows raised. "Why wont I? nothing here is stopping me, holding me back."

"Your MINE! that's why you wont and cant!" he looked at me annoyance and anger on his face.

" I don't get you Ren. One minute your all over me and the next you shy away, you need to choose what you want and get it over with, I'm tired of wasting my life on you, I'm tired of waiting." I flinched at his words. They really cut me deep, I wasn't a waste of his time, right? He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes but didn't say sorry, just stared straight ahead. We didn't say anything, or look at each other for the rest of the way home….

….."Oh Nessie! We were so worried!" my Mother squealed bringing her stone cold arms around me. I smiled and sighed happily.

"Momma, Daddy." I snuggled into his chest as he held me close. I looked up into his eyes. Though he brought me close to him I could feel tension rolling off of him.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled and cupped my cheek gently, "just those men, how could they do something like that and live with themselves."

"It's alright," my Mother whispered to him, "EJ was there, he protected her." My Father smiled proudly.

"He sure did," he said and ruffled EJ's hair affectionately. I giggled at his expression as he pulled away, shrieking, attempting to flatten his hair down. And he calls me the drama queen. I yawned.

"Oh sweetheart you must be worn out after all that!" my Mother proclaimed. "You need rest!" She went to pull me along but I resisted.

"I can't sleep alone, I'm scared ill have nightmares. Cant Jake spend the night?" My Dad growled lowly and shook his head furiously.

"Absolutely not! But EJ can." I bit my lip hard to keep my emotions in check and put on my best poker face.

"By the way, where is everyone?" EJ asked smiling at Mom.

"Hunting."

"Shouldn't you join them? The last time you two hunted was about oh let me think, a week ago." They looked at each other having a silent communication with their eyes.

"I guess but-" my Dad was cut off by EJ.

"Yes we'll be fine!" he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we'll see you guys in the morning but if were not back by then don't freak." I smiled though on the inside I was screaming though blocking my thoughts so Dad couldn't hear. They left quietly, I watched them go apprehensively. I turned to a smirking EJ.

"Now lets have some fun shall we?"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Alrighty then, as promised here it is, the ninth chapter, written under the influence of ecstasy, Tongues, and lots of Cybertongue lashings given to me by The Grinning Psychopath.. *giggle* he really is quite good at giving those sorts of things.  
**_

_**anyway, please do check out Tongues, and Speak The Little Girl's Name, by The Grinning Psychopath, they like this fic are of incest, drama, and a bit of horror.. reviews please, lots of reviews, if you don't i may or may not "accidentally!" lose the notes i have written down for the next few chapters.. oh damn me, must have happened during that suicide attempt of mine, when i got so depressed from the lack of reviews, there was blood EVERYWHERE! some blood even got splattered across the computer, causing all sortss of problems, and while i was writing my notes too.. *Pout* could have erased some of my data, or all of it for that matter, and if that were to happen, well i'd almost certainly be forced to postpone the fiction, for only Lucifer knows how long.**_

.

_***Giggle* i'm certain the damage isn't that bad though... Right? anyway, Ciao, have a nice day, don't let me detain you.**_

**Co-written with my King of Nothing,The Grinning Psychopath **

**Warning: Incest**

**Chapter 9**

_**Renesmee**_

I glared at him, my eyes narrowing.

"I don't think I want to know what your idea of fun is," I hissed, huffing and sitting down onto the couch. He chuckled and sat down beside me, running a large hand up my leg and resting it onto my knee. My breath hitched and I cursed at myself silently, trying to steady my heart beat.

He nuzzled my neck gently and kissed behind my ear. I cleared my throat and fidgeted.

"EJ leave me alone," I muttered under my breath, knowing good and well that he could hear me. I moved over and switched on the news trying to keep my mind off him.

"Renesmee," he whispered softly, taking my hand and gently turning my head to him. I looked into his emerald green eyes, there were so pretty with specks of gold in them. "Let me please you tonight, let me show you what I can give." I sighed and looked at him quietly. He gave me a pleading look.

"Ok," I said sighing, "but just for tonight. After this don't mention it again. You got that?" he grinned at me gleefully.

"Got it, unless you come back begging for more," he smirked. I snorted.

"Just get this over with." He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and laid me gently down onto the bed. He pulled back and looked at me hungrily.

_**

* * *

**_

EJ

She was so beautiful. Lain on the bed before me like a banquet. Everything that I've ever wanted. I leaned down and straddled her nipping at her collarbone.

she gasped softly at the pain, and gasped again, when i ran my tongue over the marks, my teeth left, sucking softly, at the silky porcelain flesh of her neck.

.

i groaned, when she she reached in between us, to unfasten my pants, and delve into their dark depths, to stroke, and fondle me. she blushed, but there was a pleased fiery look in her eyes, that clearly said that she was extremely pleased with herself for being able to cause me such pleasure. i grinned, and kissed her, running my tongue over her full sensuous lips, a request for entry.

.

She accepted me into her mouth, and i moaned softly, as i finally got a good taste of her.. it was wonderful, like Martguerita Alice had gotten me on my 6th birthday, she tasted of salt, and lime, with that other sweet coppery taste i loved so much about Tequila. many a night had Ren, come back home shortly before the parents, to find me drunk on the couch, with a tequila bottle, in hand.

Thankfully she never told anyone, though i got the sense that ma and dad already knew, though they never said anything.

i likewise began undoing her pants, and slowly pulling them down, to return the favor, and then some.

.

she moaned, when i inserted my fingers deep into her, i lowered my lips back down to her throat, chewing, and sucking on her hot flesh.. i growled a little, when i lowered my lips, down to the fabric of her black t-shirt, which was similar to the thin black top she'd been eying in the mall, in that it accentuated her every, goddess-like curve, and contour. her breasts while they weren't full like Rosalie's, weren't tiny like Alice's. (yes i noticed they have breasts, i am a guy after all, and unlike Ren they weren't actually related to me by blood) they were... just perfect really.

.

i trailed my lips, slowly across her chest, pausing where i knew her nipples would be, and kissed and licked, and sucked at the covered gem, causing her to moan all the more, she was stroking the dark severely straight hair at the top of my head, with thick blood red hairs outlining it, that were particularly noticeable in the sunlight.

i lingered on her right nipple, for a particularly long time. before lowering my mouth down, down, down. she clutched at the hair at the top of my head, with a painfully tight grip, "EJ!" she hissed, "wait!" i halted, "Stop?" i asked confused.

i looked up at her, and she blushed, . "Er, not stop all of it, just… um, I don't think that's appropriate—"

.

I snorted, "I do think." i muttered, before going down those few critical inches, that separated me from my target.

.

* * *

**Renesmee.**

.

EJ lowered his mouth to my breasts, drawing on each nipple through the dark fabric of my t-shirt, while his hand sought my center. Those fingers caressed me knowingly, as if I'd told him secrets, and I bit my lip to stifle the cries. When his thumb circled the ball of my flesh and a long finger rubbed inside me, I trembled in uncontainable need.

A harsh noise of protest escaped me when he stopped. He moved his hand away, his mouth left my breasts, and he dragged his lips down my stomach. It wasn't until he was past my navel that I realized his intention.

"EJ, wait!" I gasped, shocked.

He paused at once, mouth still on my belly. "Stop?" he inquired.

Color flamed my cheeks and I couldn't articulate my objection. "Er, not stop all of it, just… um, I don't think that's appropriate—"

Something like a snort escaped him. "I do think," he muttered, and lowered his mouth.

.

At the first touch of his tongue my mind literally went blank. A long, slow lick probed me, leaving seared flesh in its wake. Another wet stroke and another, deeper this time, and my modesty washed away in waves of pure heat. He spread my legs farther, shifting until they straddled his shoulders, all the while plying and delving into the soft pink flesh.

I didn't tell him to wait anymore, because I couldn't speak. Moans I didn't recognize as my own rose from me with increasing volume and wrenching, twisting spasms of pleasure curled inside me. I writhed under him, feeling him explore every nuance of me with shocking intimacy. My hips arched helplessly, and an aching emptiness inside me grew with each stroke of his tongue. I was being pushed to an edge I'd never experienced before, and it approached faster and faster. EJ increased the pressure, ratcheting up the intensity, and when his mouth finally settled on my clitoris and he sucked, I screamed.

Shards of ecstasy burst from me, traveling from my center to my extremities in a flash. My heart, which I thought would simply erupt, seemed to slow in its beating and my breathing lost its jaggedness. That previous fire was suddenly replaced with something warm and euphoric spilling all through me, causing my eyes to fly open in astonishment.

EJ slid up my stomach, framing my face in his hands. "You have never looked more beautiful," he said, voice vibrating with passion. He kissed me long and deep on the lips, his tongue twining itself with mine. the new salty, bittersweet taste of him provocatively stimulating.

.

"That was amazing EJ," I smiled at him happily. "Thank you." He smirked at me.

"I'm just getting started with you," my brow furrowed then it dawned on me what he meant. "EJ..., fine but remember!after this you need to forget it ever happened." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_EJ_**

I truly did love Renesmee but god she was so annoying sometimes. I mean I had heard the first time she said it. I wasn't as stupid and careless as most people thought. But that wasn't important right now. I hovered over her body with mine, I settled my hands on each side of her head keeping my weight off of her. I covered her cherry red, plump lips with my own, pouring my love and affection for her into it. She sighed into my mouth, I slipped my tongue in as I she did, massaging her wet muscle with my own. She moaned and wrapped her legs and arms around me.

Renesmee stroked the baby hairs at the nape of her nape with her fingernails, my eyes fluttered closed and I shivered, my back shaping into an arc. She giggled and tugged on the hem of my shirt. I got the message and pulled my t-shirt over my head, throwing it over my shoulder not caring where it landed.

"EJ your so perfect," she whispered running her hands over my chest. I looked into her eyes that had turned almost black with lust. I kissed down her neck slowly, her skin was so soft, so pale, though mine wasn't any different. It was all part of being a vampire or half in our case. I sucked on her neck, biting down gently if I twisted my head at the right angle I could tear into the flesh of her neck. And though at times I did find that I lusted for Renesmee's blood and sometimes it took all my willpower to restrain herself, I didn't want her dead.

I pulled her shirt over her head quickly, unclipping her bra. She stopped my hands before I could remove it, her face turning red. I reached up and moved one of her bronze curls from her face.

"Renesmee its alright, your an angel in my eyes," I slowly pulled the bra down and stared into her eyes, not looked down until she gave me the ok. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, I looked down at the pale mounds, with a slight pink tip. I leaned down and sucked on it gently while I massaged the other with my hand. She moaned and tangled her fingers into my hair, tugging slightly.

I pulled my face back up to hers and gave her another kiss. I slipped my pants off removing my boxers and slithered back up to Renesmee, smiling. Our faces were barely a centimeter apart, our ragged breath mingling together in the air. I slipped my hands behind the back of her knees and spread her apart to accommodate me. Her body tensed and her expression took on a panicked look.

"Relax," I murmured massaging the flesh of her upper thighs, "let me make you feel good." She sighed and nodded closing her eyes and laying her head back into the pillows. I sniffed the air and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, smelling her arousal before easing into her slick...wet...warm heat. I growled as I settled in resting, letting her get used to my size. She let out a low cry, her face had an expression of pain. So she was a virgin. I had thought but had decided to not get my hopes up. But it gave me a thrill to know that I was the only one. I began to move slowly and closed my eyes. It was taking all my strenth not too grab her hips and to fuck her without mercy. Renesmee moaned softly and gripped onto my shoulders, pushing herself down onto me. I began to thrust faster and harder after I figured that she was feeling nothing but pleasure.

"Yes EJ...don't stop ple-ahhh!" I cried out and grabbed the headboard for leverage as I got on my knees, riding her like a pony, using her shamelessly. The only though that was going through her head was my name _EJ, EJ, EJ. _

"Yes Renesmee your mine and mine only!" A feeling was building deep in the pit of my stomach. It was intense like a bomb that needed to explode, it was a burning sensation. And I just had to find the end of it. I gripped her thighs tightly and went even faster until we were moving together at an in-human pace. My every thrust was met with her hips rocking against mine hard and deep. I could't hold off any longer but I had to until Renesmee had her moment.

"EJ! EJ!" her hips bucked underneath me over and over again as her warm come coated my dick.

I let out a loud yell and gave one last deep, hard thrust. I held our bodies together as our orgasm overtook us and our bodies wracked violently. We fell against the best still as one. I sat up and held her against my chest.

"I love you," I murmured kissing her head. A lou sob came from her mouth and she sat up covering her face. "Renesmee, whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically. She shook her head and removed her hands laughing though the tears.

"No it was...amazing but I just wish we could be together. And not have to hide." I nodded and laid my head on top of hers. "I love you too EJ." She kissed me.

"We should get dressed." She nodded and went to her closet slipping on a blue short silk nightgown. I sighed and went to my bedroom acrosss the hall and slid on my usual black boxers. I went back to her room and laid beside her, smiling. We kissed for a few moments before she pulled away snuggling against me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**__****Renesmee**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining into my face. I stretched and sat up and shrieked when I saw a lump under the covers laying beside me. I pulled it back a little and saw a mop of mussed up bronze locks. I sighed and giggled when last nights events came back to me. I had lost my virginity. I was a little sore but it was the good kind. I laid back and got under the covers watching EJ's chest as it rose and fell slowly. It had been perfect last night. He had taken care of my every need.

I stood up going to my dresser and put on clothes, walking down the hall to the kitchen. I sighed when I saw that Mom and Dad weren't here. Though it did help EJ and I, I still misssed them. Mom and I usually would have a heart felt conversation once a week, I would tell her how life was going, what was interesting to me at the moment. I changed my mind on things very quickly, it was a all apart of growing up at a fast rate and not being able to stay at a mental and physical age for over an hour.

Dad would sit at the piano, cuddling me close to him and begin to play soft complicated pieces like Bella's Lullaby and Clair De Lune. I would usually start to doze off and he would carry me to our little cottage all the way to my bedroom and hum me to sleep, holding me to his rock hard icy chest. Those times seemed so far away. But Mom was so excited about the move it seemed to be all she thought about these days.

"Renesmee," I felt hot, large hands wrap around my small waist and lips touch my head. I rolled the stool top around and was met with Jacob's face. I put on a fake happy smile. He wasn't who I wanted to greet me this morning.

"Jake how did you get in?" I said trying to put warmth in my voice when I really wanted to throw him out. He grinned and held up a key.

"Bella got one made for me." Damn. It was just like Jacob to find something else so he could be in my life 24\7. I wonder how Mom got Dad to agree with that. Probably in a way I do not want to know about. Ew. I could feel bile rising in my throat just thinking about it. I shook those thoughts away.

"Oh, what a...great idea," I muttered grimacing, I untangled myself from his tight, possesive grasp and went to the kitchen cabinets looking for some breakfast.

"Fix me some pancakes Babe," Jacob said happily. I glared at the floor, I hated when I heard a man call a woman babe, it was so careless. The word had no love or passion it. I looked at him with my lips in a thin, tight line. He raises his eyebrows questionably, smirking. I couldn't believe him. I was his imprint, not his maid. And I wasn't going to be.

"Make your own breakfast," I snapped at him. He chuckled but it disappeared when he saw how mad and serious I was.

"Aw come on Ness I was joking," I slammed the cabinets doors and stalked down the hallway to my room. I frowned at the bed as I saw it empty with the covers thrown back. I went to Ej's door across from mine and knocked on it gently. It opened and there EJ stood. His green eyes shining and a beautiful smile gracing his face wearing his usual all black attire. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. This was all I needed to make my day better, to be held in his strong arms. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Glad to be of service," he murmured. I stared into his eyes and stroked his face, details of last night entering my mind. How he had kissed me, thrust into me with raw desire. He made a strangled sound and his eyes fluttered closed. Oh, oops mind-reader. He opened his eyes again and grinned, nodding.

"Ness what are you guys doing?" Jacob's voice came to us with a sharp, suspicious tone. His eyes were black and jealous.

"Nothing Jakey, just telling my twin good morning," I leaned forward out of EJ's arms and kissed him. EJ's arms tightened around me amd he jerked me back. I gave him a warning look where Jake couldn't see. He made a face but let me go. Jake looked back and forth between us.

"So Ness, ready to go to the main house?" I nodded and turned to EJ.

"Want to come?" EJ pursed his lips and shook his head. Jacob gave an ear-splitting grin and grabbed my hand tugging me along.

"On second thought yes," came EJ's silky voice. I laughed and skipped to his side. He grinned at me and looked a Jacob, a smug expression bewitching his face. What was he doing! If we weren't careful Jake would start to catch on. Something nudged me in the back. I turned and saw Jake in wolf form. He gave a wolfy grin and jerked his head to his back. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. EJ chuckled. We ran quickly to the main house and went through the door.

"Renesmee," came a voice like golden wind chimes. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, brushing her golden wavy hair, though it didn't really need it. I smiled at her and sat down beside her, she smiled and kissed my forehead, then looked ahead again. "EJ," she murmured and patted the spot on the other side of her. He sat down beside her, a big grin on his face staring at her chest. I cleared my throat and glared at him, he looked up at me and shrugged before resuming his staring. Rosalie smugly smiled while staring at the wall. God she was so vain sometimes, she was pleased that her nephew lusted after her. I guess I didn't have much room to talk but still!

And EJ! You would think the boy would have some class. But no he screws me then goes and stares at another womans chest!

* * *

**_EJ_**

I stared at Rosalie's chest, watching her full breast, so large, so bouncy, she chuckled at my expression. I shook my head and grinned at her.

"EJ." My Father came through the doorway, his eyes disapproving. I smiled at him, raising eyebrows_. Come on Dad we can't all be perfect gentlemen and besides Rosie doesn't mind._

He looked at her, rolling his eyes and went upstairs.

Renesmee's eyes were on me, I ignored them smirking.

Alive came bounding into the living room, giving tinkling laughter.

"EJ! Renesmee! Its about lunch time so I thought we could go out?"

"Great shortie I'm starving," she gave Jacob a cold steely smile, he looked taken aback. Alice was usually very friendly to him.

"I said EJ and Renesmee." I looked at the mutt and smiled innocently. Jacob glared and went through the front door. I chuckled gleefully and stood, holding out my arm for Renesmee. She scoffed at me and went to the door to the garage disappearing into it. I grimaced and followed Alice's tiny childlike frame. She went to her yellow Porsche, got into the front seat. Renesmee huffed and opened the back door, sitting into the front seat so hard that the car shook. As we drove out of the long, winding driveway I thought of a few things that I could do to her that would make the car shake.

"So what's this about? I know it's not just about lunch," Renesmee said, letting out a wind chime laugh. I closed my eyes listening to it, so pretty. Alive stared straight ahead her face expressionless.

"I'm just going to say this I can see visions of you two now, I guess I've just gotten so used to you..." my eyes widened and so did Renesmee's, they met in the rearview mirror. We were quiet the whole ride to Port Angeles.

"So," Alice said, "I know everything." I hissed and recoiled, Renesmee gasped. She smiled at us, amused. "It's alright...I've kept it for this long." I glanced at Renesmee, her face had no color and she looked like she was about to faint. I held out my hand for her, she took it and I eased her up front to sit in my lap. She dug her face into my shirt, I stroked her hair softly. Though Alice was still smiling her eyes tightened. My eyes narrowed and I growled quietly.

"What? Just because I know everything you two have done doesn't mean I'm used to it and not weirded out, because trust me I am." Renesmee faced her blushing. "But I love you both very, very much and you make each other happy." I smiled at her.

"We really do." She grinned and jumped up and down.

"So that's why I got you two tickets to Italy!" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"Won't everyone become suspicious?"

"Of course not! They'll think its brother and sister bonding time."

.

* * *

**Hello Hellooo, this thing recording, god i hate these things. eh hemm. Special Message, From The Grinning Psychopath, Current Husband of, I'm Alec's Number 1.** **I am the Author of the Edward/Renesmee Incest Fics, Tongues, and Speak the Little Girl's name. and I shall be continuing from here on, for a couple hundred, maybe even a thousand words more. or soemthing like that, god i don't know half the things that fly out of either my mouth, or my imagination now a days.**

**.**

**Anyway just letting you know, that me and the Wife Whitney, (I'm Alec's Number 1) true to the tradition of husband and wife, have been having disagreements about certain things. for instance, i wanted Jacob to have witnessed, EJ and Renesmee's little tryst. and end up going head to head with EJ, over Renesmee, throwing threats, then eventually coming to blows with EJ, that sorta thing. but liek the Wife usually does, she managed to talk me out of it, and instead this fic is going... well i have no idea where its going truth to be told... who knows maybe i'll have my way later, all i know is that i really am rambling on, just a bit longer, than i actually should here, so i'm gonna just get on with the fic now.**

**.**

****

_**EJ POV.**_

.

Italy, hmm, Italy, can't really say i've missed it. Alice had brought me here, before several times, and most of them haven't really ended well. welll there was that one time, i got really, really drunk and got myself invited to an orgy, and then that other time with Deirdre, but that first one had still really ended in disaster when father found out, and i ended up being Alice's slave for a month.

.

And then with Constance... well, let's just no one, except me and Constance, were really happy with the decision i made and leave it at that. i thought of all the things, me and her had done together, dreamily, then was brought back to reality, with hard jab in the ribs from Alice, and i scowled at her, rubbing at my side. "Don't think about her EJ, think only of your sister, and of course SHOPPING!" she squealed that last part, and i winced, not only was she the right size for Pixy, but she could also have if she so wished, the exact high pitched tone of one.

.

And so resigned to my fate, i went with my second favorite aunt, and my sister, to go shopping.. yay for me... i wonder if they sell guns at any of the malls were going to?

.

4 hours later, both me and Ren, would have cheerfully, beaten ourselves to death with our own wallets, if it meant escape from the rabid pixy, god, oh god, of god of Chertograd! how many damn shoes does she NEED! i felt a damn blister developing on my foot, which shouldn't have been possible, considering how fast me and Ren healed. fuck!

.

i groaned as Alice pulled me and Ren along, to yet another damn shoe store. Shoes! i was officially traumatized by SHOES! if i never saw another shoe again, it'd be too soon. i was just seriously considering going off into the wilderness, to become the next Tarzan, when a small, familiar, timid, slightly Irish sounding, voice, tinkled into my ears.

.

"EJ is that you?"

.

* * *

.

_**Okay, i The Grinning Psychopath, have just completed my fic, Speak the Little Girl's Name. it is comprised of 13 chapters, last couple are LOOONG. and well, a few are co-written, with this devlish little girl o mine here, Whitney.**_

_**.**_

_**I came up with Constance myself, and hopefully Whitney won't mangle my vision of her, but hey she's the author of this story, she can do whatever she damn well pleases with this fic, i'm just helping her along.**_

_**.**_

_**anyway Review, please, Write lots of little Reviews for my Dearest Cyberwife, the Queen of Nothing. And this is L-Brian, The Grinning Psychopath, King of Nothing. signing off.**_

_**.  
**_

if you are interested, in finding out more about The Grinning Psychopath, and I'm Alec's Number 1's titles as King and Queen of Nothing. check out Speak the Little Girl's Name, chapter 10, though of course you would probably want to check out the previous chapters first, as well as the fic Tongues, which was published before Speak the Little Girl's Name, and was the fic that started it all.

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Co-written with The Grinning Psychopath**

**Chapter 11**

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

I heard my Brother's name, called by a soft, slightly accented voice. and i turned around to see him gape at a small... well girl was the closest approximation i could, come up with, and then a wide grin, crossed his, face and he dropped the bags, he's been carrying for me and Alice, which were full of shoes dresses, and ties of all shapes, colors and sizes, and Envelope the girl in a fierce embrace.

.

the girl squealed delightedly, and hugged him right back.

.

i just stared at the two, open mouthed, before jealousy rose its ugly head in my chest, and feeling, suddenly, very cross, at the moment, i cleared my throat loudly, and the girl turned her head to look at me, and i found myself staring into the most incredible set of deep sea blue eyes, i had ever seen in my life, which were set in a small oval delicately featured face, that was quite easily the most beautiful face i had ever seen in my existence. even Rosalie would have paled in comparison i think.

.

she was also very young, which was evident even before a blush, turned her porcelain cheeks red with embarrassment, which only added to her beauty, and she patted EJ on the back, kicked at his shin lightly, for good measure. and he let her down with a grin, and a small yelp.

.

and i got a good look at her. She was tiny, maybe 5'2 if i rounded up, extremely petite, her flesh everywhere i could see was just as porcelain colored as her face, her hair was thick and so black it had small streaks of blue, her breasts which i could clearly see the shapes of through the fabric of an expensive looking crisp white blouse, were small and pearshaped, and she was possessed of a real hourglass figure, and she weighed maybe 116 pounds soaking wet.

.

And her leg's which shape was clearly defined, through tight dark red almost black leather pants with a side zipper, were long in appearance despite her short stature, were perfectly curved, and shaped and... good god, she was about as close to perfect in appearance as i would ever think to see. and her age from what i could tell looked to be somewhere from 14... to 16... i'd put money on 14, and... i almost hated her.. almost, but god she looked so young, that another greater part of me just wanted to go over to her, and take up a spot at her side, as her body guard, she was so young in appearance.

.

She looked up at at me, shyly, and then back up at EJ. "Umm." she started then paused, looked back at me, then up and EJ, her expression was one of panicked shyness.

.

EJ smiled gently at her, a smile that turned slightly uneasy when he turned it on me. "Uhmm Sister, This is Deirdre... Deirdre Constance Wolfe... you remember that uh.. girl i saved a couple years back." he hedged, and suddenly a small part of my brain, that had been waving for my attention, suddenly clicked into sharp focus.

.

"Deirdre!" i exclaimed, staring at the girl, "You mean that Irish girl you.. you found in the alley, uhm after she was-" i couldn't bring myself to finish, and so the girl finished for me. "Raped." she said tonelessly, her eyes sad, and hurt.

.

"Yes, i am that girl, and you must be that sister, he was telling me so much about when last me and him spoke... i can see he wasn't exaggerating about your beauty.. i'm glad to smell that he finally got you, like he wanted to."

* * *

**_EJ_**

Renesmee blushed and swallowed, staring at the ground at Deirdre's words. I took her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it. Constance looked at me, smiling shyly.

"EJ," she started softly, "could we meet somewhere later tonight...catch up." I grinned and nodded.

"Ok, just meet me at my hotel and we'll go to a diner or something from there okay." Alice pulled out a sticky note from her purse along with a pen. Constance wrote down the name of the hotel.

"See you tonight EJ," I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She smiled and waved, walking away. I watched her until she turned a corner and was gone from sight.

Renesmee huffed and crossed her arms glaring at me. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked at down at our intertwined hands and sighed.

"I want us to have some alone time before you go see her," she murmured, scraping her fingernails acrossed my arm. I shivered and grinned, knowing what she meant when she said "alone time". Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You guys will have plenty of time for that when you go to Italy." Renesmee pulled my head down and crushed my lips to hers. I almost tripped over my feet, but steadied myself and placed my hands on her waist. Our tongues meshed together and she moaned into our kiss, tangling her fingers in my hair. Alice growled sharply. I pulled myself reluctantly away from Renesmee and glared at her. Alice rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Let's go, we need to get EJ ready for his date."

"Alice!" Renesmee shrieked shrilly, "it's not a date!" Alice giggled.

"I was joking, god Ren your so possessive." We began walking through the mall back to the parking lot. Renesmee was twisted toward me, her arms wrapped around my waist and one of my arms was thrown around her shoulder. Alice looked over at us, irritated. I gave her a look that said she better keep her mouth shut and not say anything to upset Ren. She frowned and looked away, lips pursed. We came to the parking lot and got into the car.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again before pulling away and laying her head against my chest. I kissed her head gently. As we drove back to our house I couldn't help but think about Constance.

My parents wouldn't be very happy when they knew I was going to visit her. They made me so angry sometimes. They didn't even know Constance enough to tell me to say away. They didn't understand the bond I felt towards her. I was her creator and at one time had been her mentor and lover. I taught her to control her blood lust and to drink animal blood.

Like Carlisle had to the rest of my family. So I guess a good way to put it was that I was her Carlisle, if that made any sense.

* * *

**_Renesmee_**

We arrived home and went to the living room, carrying the bags into the house. Rosalie smiled and zipped down the staircase excited.

"Are we giving Renesmee a makeover?" I glared at her offended, did I look like I needed a makeover?

"Actually Rose, we need to change EJ into an amazing outfit for tonight he has a d-" I snarled, "...he's meeting up with an old friend." Much better. Rosalie looked over, her brow furrowed, confused. I smiled weakly. Luckily EJ saved me from the awkward moment.

"I won't be needing that, I can dress myself quite well." Alice and Rosalie both snorted at that. I looked at his outfit. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt with black jeans and worn converse.

I didn't see anything wrong with it, in fact he looked...sexy to me. EJ chuckled quietly and looked at me, his eyes twinkling. Rosalie looked back and forth between us, suspicion etched on her face.

Alice giggled and took Rosalie's hand.

"Fine We can just play dress up with each other." EJ looked at them, hiding a smile. Oh god, he was probably thinking about something totally perverted and sick. As they went up the stairs, he watched them go with a goofy grin on his face. I elbowed him. He looked down and he gave me a sheepish smile. I huffed and went outside, intending to take a walk to the cottage at human pace.

"Ren..." EJ grabbed me by my arm and kissed my hand gently. I didn't even acknowledge that I had heard him. Through my gift I showed him all he had done today, Rosalie's chest, Constance and then staring at Alice _and _Rose again. He sighed and gently pulled me to a stop.

"I love you Renesmee, your the only one that I want. I'm sorry that I do things like that but, other than Deirdre, I've never been in a relationship. I'm used to being able to screw a girl then leave. I would never do that to you." I turned and dug my face into his shirt, sniffing in his scent. Right now I wanted nothing more then to go to the cottage and make mad love with him. EJ nipped on my ear and sucked on it, enticing a moan from me.

"You are so beautiful," I murmured, closing my eyes, reveling in the pleasure he was giving me as he rubbed me through my jeans with his pointer finger. I felt my jeans being un-buttoned and my eyes flew open in shock.

"EJ!" I hissed. "Not here! We'll get caught." He sighed but pulled away. I snapped my pants back together and looked at him. He played with my curl, rolling it onto his finger then letting it bounce off. I giggled as it tickled and playfully pushed him.

"EJ, Renesmee, did you get back from shopping with Alice?" My Mother appeared, smiling though worry was evident in her face. EJ's face snapped up to look at her.

"Don't they need help?" He asked her. I looked at him and then at her, not understanding.

"No sweetie they have it handled."

"Have what handled?" They both shook their heads. I crossed my arms over my chest in a childish manner. I was never told stuff in this family. And if I was it was because I had seduced it from Jacob. EJ's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tight.

I smirked, pleased that he was the one jealous now.

"Well I'm going to the main house...I love you two," she kissed our cheeks and then gracefully starting running the rest of the way. EJ looked at me, a smile creeping onto his face. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed, he slapped my ass and squeezed it. I moaned and bit my lip, my back arching.

We arrived at the cottage and he shut the front door, locking it. I took his hand pulling EJ into his room. In a way I guess I wanted to say that we had slept together in _his _bed. EJ took off his jeans and shirt, waisting no time. I looked at his six-pack and his belly button ring. I sat on the edge of the bed and traced his abs and ring with my tongue. He watched me with dark green eyes. I took off my shirt and giggled pulling him down on top of me.

"Let's get rid of these," EJ murmured, he took off my pants, "and then these," he finished and removed my bra and panties. I palmed him through his boxers and his hips jerked forward automatically.

I slipped the last peice of garment that hid him from me and touched him with a feather like touch. He groaned and kissed me hungrily, prying my lips apart with his tongue.

"We have to hurry," he said, panting, "it's almost time for me to go meet Constance." When I heard her name I wanted to scream out in frustration. I rolled over so that I was on top. Having every intention to wipe her from his mind.

I gently slid onto him. My head fell back and I cried out. I began to bounce up and down on him, placing both hands on his chest. He groaned, I could only see the whites of his eyes.

The feelings rushing through my body were...indescribable. EJ placed his hands on each of my cheeks and began helping, pushing me down on him harder and bringing me up and down on him faster and faster. I bit my lip and tugged on my hair, letting him take the lead for a second. He thrust up inside of me bucking his hips and groaning.

I pulled both his hands from my ass and held them in mine, trying to make the moment more intimate. I decided to change tactics and began to roll my hips back and forth with him still inside of me.

His eyes widened and he began to thrust up into me, over and over again, faster and harder as I impaled myself on him.

I screamed as I came, and then fell forward onto his chest.

He held me against him as I laid there in a post orgasmic haze, entering me violently.

"Oh god Renesmee...," he whispered into my ear, "...oh god." He held our hips together as he came, filling me. He gently pulled out of me, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he did and he groaned. Our bodies still incredibly sensitive.

EJ looked over at the clock on his bedside table and then jumped up out of my arms. He went to his closet and put on clothes quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, forcing my eyes open.

"Deirdre..." I pressed my lips together and nodded. "I love you Renesmee." He kissed my forehead. I pulled him down and kissed him passionately before letting him go.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_EJ_**

I got into the car and screeched out of the long winding driveway. Speeding to see Deirdre. I wasn't that late, but I was late and it mattered because Deirdre mattered.

But hell I had to admit Renesmee knew how to have a good time.

I sniffed the air and then sniffed my arm. I grinned. I smelled like Renesmee and sex. I chuckled, kind of proud of myself. I realized I was on the street and found the hotel.

I went inside and went to the front desk. A girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen was sitting there popping gum and reading a magazine. She looked up bored but it changed into a grin as she saw my face. I smiled. She batted her lashes, apparently thinking she was attractive enough for me.

"Do you have a room number for a woman by the name of Deirdre Wolfe." She frowned, not very pleased that I was looking for a girl. She turned to the computer looking it up.

"Um..yes she's in room 316."

"Thank you." I got into the elevator and sat in it for a few mintues before coming to her hallway and knocking on the door. She opened it, her blue eyes widened when she saw me.

"EJ!" She jumped into my open arms and hugged me hard. I laughed happily and kissed her head tenderly. She pulled away, her nose scrunched up.

"Ew...you smell like sex and sweat." I grinned and shrugged.

"I was busy with my Sister before I came." She smiled softly.

"I can tell and smell it," she waved her hand in front of her nose.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Constance nodded.

"Your right it's not I was just joking." I smiled.

"Anyway what's up with you girl?" I pulled her onto the bed and tucked her against my side. She pulled away laughing, running fingers through her black hair.

"Nothing really...but um..." she wrung her hands, "I met the Volturi." My breathing hitched and I choked on my own spit.

"What!"

"It was nothing, I'm dating someone from the gaurd, his name is Felix. Do you know him?" I nodded grimly. Oh I knew him he was about as big as Emmett, Deirdre probably looked so fragile and small next to him.

"Deirdre," I muttered, "he's not a good guy." She turned to me, snarling. I sat there stunned at her behavior. Sweet, innocent Deirdre was being ferocious and angry at me over a Volturi member. What had the world come to.

"He's good to me though. Aro's letting him see me and I'm trying to teach him how to control his blood lust." I stared at her, my mouth gaping open. Aro letting one of his guard out of his sight. Well that was a first. And then Felix having actual feelings for another thing...that was...shocking.

"You need to stop Deirdre. He could be using you! He could be getting close to you for Aro. You would be a strong asset to them." Her ability was to be able to disguise herself and as a human, she could do it for others as well but for a limited amount of time, and she'd need to actively concentrate on it, and so it could be very useful at times. Constance glared at me, her eyes flashing to golden, for a split second.

"I didn't invite you here so that you could ridicule me, Edward Jacob Cullen! he would never do that. I love him and he loves me! and if you can't accept that, then you should leave now." i flinched at the use of my full name and i could tell that she was serious, i could also tell that saying it hurt her, and i felt a tidal wave of regret hit me, what was i doing coming here and hurting the only girl i'd ever come close to caring about as much as i did my Renesmee, i was not better than my own family sometimes i swear.

I sighed and rubbed at me forehead, "your right, Deirdre, i'm sorry i know i shouldn't judge, its just.. I don't want to see you get hurt," i looked her straight in the eye so she could see the regret in my eyes, "I love you, and, and i don't think i could handle it if something ever happened to you."

she sighed, her beautiful blue eyes softening. "I know, and i'm sorry too, i know your just worried about me, But let's not talk about this anymore. What's going on with you and...Renesmee...I think her name is?" I nodded.

"It's good...though she's still with the mutt. It's better then nothing I guess."

"So you guys haven't told you parents or anything?" I laughed.

"No. I don't know if we ever will. My aunt knows but the only reason why is because she can see the future and saw..." she nodded her head smiling.

"Well it's getting late, my parents don't know I'm here," Deirdre looked hurt. She really wanted my family to accept her. But they had to be a bunch of asses.

"I know I'm sorry," I murmured, I kissed her forehead, "I love you Goodbye."

"I love you too, goodbye EJ," she said, sighing softly. "See you again sometime this week?"

I grinned, and nodded, "Without a doubt... uhm, if you ever need anything, or if you even think your in trouble, or even if you just want to talk, just Call me Deirdre, okay,here's my number." i wrote my number down on piece of paper, she handed to me, and she smiled. "Okay, i will, its.. nice, talking to you and seeing you again, that is." the illusion of a blush flooded her cheeks again, and i smiled warmly down at her, and without thinking i leaned her head back just a bit, and gave her a quick, gentle, sweet, brotherly kiss on the lips.

.

When i brought my lips back from her own, i saw look of longing in her deep gorgeous blue eyes, and felt a responding feeling well up from my own chest, that i quickly quenched. we just looked at each other shuffling uncomfortably, i glanced down at my watch again, and sighed and said "Really starting to get late now, i better go, uhm.." i paused with the door half open, to glance back at her, "Its been great seeing you again too..." she nodded, and i ruffled her thick dark hair one last time before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey there faithful reviewers, I know its been a while since I've updated and I do apologize, but I do have a life you know, not that you guys don't also have lives, but well anyway you get my drift right? **

**Anyway I'm having some troubles here at home, and well is been murder trying to get the time to get on here and write. Anyway um just letting you know I added to the contents of chapter 11, around the end so that there's a bit more to it. Just letting you know.**

**Review please, write many reviews, and I might try harder to get more time on here.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing, for I am the Queen of Nothing.**

**Chapter 12.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

On the drive back to the house, I thought of Felix and Constance… together. I thought of how far it was from here in Seattle Washington, to Italy. And I felt a curious mixture of anger, jelousy, and outrage.

Anger at my family, for freaking out so, at my transforming of Constance from human to Vampire, and forbidding me to stay in contact with her, outrage at the fact that Felix Volturi would dare to encroach on my territory, that he would dare, to even think of attempting to subvert MY vampire progeny… I felt venom fill my mouth at the very thought of what lies Felix could be filling my sweet Deirdre Constance's head with.

And Jelousy, that he had claimed her probably numerous times, in my absence.

Jealousy that he had touched Deirdre in ways, and places, elicited sounds from her throat, caused her pleasure, caused her too- I realized my hands were beginning to crush the steering wheel of my father's prized Aston Martin, which he'd allowed me to take, seeing as he never drove it anymore in favore of the far more subtle silver Volvo.

I eased my grip up on the steering wheel, and slid the car over to the side of the rode, and turned the ignition off.

I leaned back against the seat, ran my fingers through my thick bronze spikes, which I was seriously considering dying something other than its current color, something darker like black perhaps, and sighed as I thought of Deirdre, and the night we'd first met, two years ago, in Paris.

.

* * *

_2 years ago, in France, in the city of Paris, sometime in the late summer._

_._

_I stumbled out of the tall building, mentally swearing at Alice, for dragging me and the rest of the family here for our summer vacation. It had taken all night for me to end up getting properly drunk, for while I admit the French did have some pretty good food, they pretty much clueless whoever it came to making good alcoholic beverages for getting you drunk.._

_Fuck they didn't even have any proper liqueur, just wine, wine more wine, and even more wine, and just for a change even more wine._

_If I never saw a bottle of chardonnay again, it would be too soon! I had drank 23 bottles of Champagne just to get as tipsy as I was now, and it was fading rapidly, due to my not inconsiderable abilities of regeneration._

_.  
_

_And considering the a liver already had some regenerative abilities of its own, with my own vampiric heritage adding to it… my liver was pretty much indestructible, so I could drink a lot of alcohol without getting drunk, and even more without getting any liver damage._

_So in an act of pure desperation, to escape the boredom of everything going on, with all the talk of shoes, and future events, I had about an hour earlier, bought myself a bottle of robitussin, and downed a far higher than recommended dose, of the nasty stuff, along with the wine, in an effort to escape the terribly dull and dreary world of sobriety._

_And It had worked… kinda. I wouldn't exactly say I was satisfied with the results, but I was definitely a far cry from sober, so yay for me._

"_Yay fucking yay!" I slurred slightly, in a disgruntled tone of voice._

_.  
I thought about Renesmee, and Jacob, how they had both been dancing like there was no tomorrow tonight, and I fervently wished that it was true for Jacob, that someone or something out there would make it so that the mutt would disappear from our lives forever._

_But no, I knew that tomorrow Jacob would still be there, as arrogant and cocky as ever, the needle dicked bastard._

_And so I wondered the streets of Paris now, looking for a good looking whore to ease my suffering._

_I saw many Brunettes and blonds out there, but found none of them to my satisfaction, the brunettes all seemed to look just a little bit too much like either mother or grandma, and the blondes put me in mine of Rosalie._

_.  
_

_So I passed on the Brunettes for obvious reasons, and as for the blondes well, I had plenty of attraction for Rosalie that I would eagerly gone for a lookalike of her, were it not for the little detail that me and her had an understanding between us that in exchange for her taking of my virginity about a year or so back, during a time when she and Emmett had been going through a very rough patch in their relationship,_

_That I would never try and turn what had happened that one delirious night, into anything it wasn't, by taking on a fetish for women that looked look her, dying my own hair a similar shade of blond, or taking pictures of her and using them for ANY sort of purposes, including just as desktop wallpaper things, for my computer._

_If I did any such thing that could indicate I had a crush on her.. Which I did kinda, she would then cheerfully rat me out to Emmett, but spin it in such a way as to indicate that it had been all me, and that she had been totally unwilling, so that he would then rjp me limb from limb, and she would hide the evidence…_

_I didn't actually believe that she'd do that, but… I knew her well enough to know, that she come up with some way to punish me, that would likely leave me wishing for death._

_Even so I found my mind wondering to her full rounded breasts, to her perfect pink nipples, to how they had felt against my tongue, and the palms of my hands, about her long lovely legs, entwined tightly around my own, as she rode me…_

_.  
_

_I shook my head clear of the thoughts, as I realized I was starting to get a boner, and replaced thoughts of Rosalie with thoughts of how large Emmett's fists were, and how painful it'd be for them to smash up against my Zygomatic bone, and how painful and loud the cracking of said bone would be._

_Just thinking of it made my cheek hurt, and the boner quickly dissipated, as the DMX in the Robitussin, made the imagined pain, painfully real. And I rubbed at my right cheekbone, as thoughts of the cracking sound it'd make, from Emmett's fist smashing up against it, invaded my mind. _

_.  
_

_And when I was certain the boner was gone, I released the thoughts, and replaced them with more happier memories of the times me and Ren had played together in the woods in Forks Washington, how happy we had been together, how wonderful the sound of her high tinkling laugh had been, particularly when it was directed at me._

_I smiled as the memories came to me, and was about to lean back against the wall, so that I could further immerse myself in the happier times of my childhood with Renesmee, without so much danger of my getting hit by a car or walking into something or someone, when a small cry, brought me straight out of fantasy land, and into reality._

_I turned my head to the sound, and saw a tall wiry man stumbling out of an alleyway, about 10 yards away, hastily buckling his belt, and glancing nervously around himself._

_I heard a small feminine whimper from behind him, and he glanced back behind him, a small sneer on his face. _

_.  
And I heard the hurt, sickened thoughts of the girl in the alley way… and rage filled me. I snarled and raced over to him uncaring of who saw, and without further a due slammed one hand against his chest, bones crackled from the impact, and he flew backwards, his mouth forming a small O, before he slammed back against a nearby wall, and slid to the ground in a bloody heap._

_I stared at the body, for a long moment, shocked, I had never… never once killed a man before, never even if I had heard the thoughts of such as him I had always…_

_Another sob, interrupted my thoughts, and looked down into the alleyway, and saw laying on her side, naked… a small girl, curled up into a ball, shuddering._

_I raced to her side immediately, and froze when the scent of her blood filled my nostrils._

_The smell, was like nothing I'd ever scented before. _

_it was strawberries, wild jasmine, cherries, all sweetness, purity, and light. it was wonderful, arousing, and completely devastating to my senses._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

I was shocked out of my revelry, by the sound and feel of my phone vibrating against my thigh, in the familiar way it did, whenever i got a text message.

.

i dug it out of my jeans pocket, and snapped it open t reveal, that i had one new message from Devilpixie999666.

.

_Hurry up bak wuld u! Nezz is getting worrieeed!_

_._

i sighed, never a single moment to myself_, _and hastily typed back, _B there soon, tell Nezz i luv her, and that i have a big surprise for her when i get back._

_._

hardly 20 seconds went by when Alice typed back, _I know, i've seen it, u naughty boy u, almost makes me wish i was your sister tonight, instead of the happy little devilgirl i am now, and i will, now hurry up will u!_

_._

i laughed, of course Alice had seen what i had in store for my dearest sister. so i smiled, put my phone back away, turned the ignition back on, and pulled the car back onto the road. i would be sure this was a night my dearest sister never forgot.

.

* * *

.

_**Hah, am i evil or what for leaving it there, just like that, or what? anyway my dearest Cyberhusband wished me to tell you guys, that he is also sorry for not updating his latest fic much, and that same as me, he's having a bit a trouble coming up with stuff for his fic, he is also currently having fights with himself over the correct title for his fic Deadly Dark Cold, which is now retitled to Get out Alive, and he's thinking of changing it again, even changing the series's whole name, cause apparently, dear Valentine is gonna end up having his own series some time in the future, and he's the one who should be having a little Blitzkrieg of Love...**_

**_._**

**_whatever the Psychopath comes up with i'm sure we'll all love it, now please REVIEW!  
_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! By The Grinning Psychopath. Umm anway it has come to my attention via sources I will not name, that others who shall also remain nameless, think that my dearest sweetest cutest little Cousin Constance, and my dear cousin/fuckbuddy Conastanza, are one and the same, well they aren't Conastanza is just as the name hints at Hispanic, Constance is Irish, though she lacks the accent to be it, anyway they are totally not the same.. You got that, now don't be insultin or besmirching my cousin Constance's good name.**_

_**She's a sweet kind girl, who really is quite innocent of things such as that, sex, and if I have my way she shall never know of any of it, with all of you I am The Grinning Psychopath, Valentine Wolfe Reincarnated, doer of ever Drug known to man, to my few Indian relatives I am known as Dances with men, for I am quite flamboyantly gay to them, though really I go both ways, I go down on the men, and I stand up and fuck the whores against brick walls of dark alleys.**_

_**I suck women's tongues into my mouth, and have my own tongue do a little dance with them, a dance of the Tongues! Lol, dance of Tongues oh boy I need help. I slay the virtue of the priests of nearby churches, who are barely out of their teens, and bring them to orgasm with my hands and mouth, and tongue of course, and have them replace god's name with MINE! And then I laugh, and drive the final spike into the bloody twisted carcasses of the souls of their virtue, and have em fuck me up the ass.**_

_**To all I AM! The Grinning Psychopath, lesser lord of decadence, despair, and dark temptations… except to my dearest Cousin, Deirdre Constance Wolfe… she is an angel, *Smile* she's got the looks of an angel, and sounds just like an angel.**_

_**And as my grandfather was fond of saying before he overdosed on his Oxycodone. If it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck its probably a duck.**_

_**Anyway on with Whitney's story, all her none of it mine, no if it was mine, I'd tell you it was… probably, I do like Whitney so… anyway on with her story something I'm forgetting, hmm what is it, oh yes, REVIEW!**_

.  
**Author's Note. Hey guys, sorry for my partner in Crime's words if they were insulting, he is soon to be shot, and fired, in exactly that order, for being… well just exactly what you all probably think he is, a decadent immoral, asshole.**

**Can you believe how depraved he is I mean good god, I realize I probably shouldn't have that much room to be outraged, but I think I do, I mean good god, do you realize how dirty his mind is? Well you probably do, but if you need any further proof other than his previous words.**  
**.**  
**Read his fic Tongues, and its sequels, as well as the authors notes. The Tongues Trilogy is a kick ass dark incest series, in which, Jacob Black is dead, killed in a horrible alleged accident, Renesmee runs away and turns to drugs for comfort, and also develops an alter ego by the name of Carlie, and Carlie is a dirty, whorish, devilish little girl, who has no qualms whatsoever of screwing Father dearest Edward's brains out.**

**And among all of it, is a dark and mysterious hand, the hand of someone Bella knows, but doesn't realize is responsible, for all the dark goings on of her family, guiding pretty much everyone's actions.**

**And I just now realized that… me and The Psychopath, have taken up about a thousand words more or less writing these notes of ours, and we really should as he said get on with the story, oh and also as he said, Please REVIEW!**

**PS the surprise is inspired by chapter 8 of Speak The Little Girl's Name, and chapter 3 of Shame Shame. Both fics by The Grinning Psychopath. So you know its dark and depraved, or at least it was the way he wrote it, and I suppose its gonna be just the same here lol.**

**.**

**_Chapter 13_****  
**

.

* * *

Ren POV.

I paced around EJ's room, nervously. It wasn't that I didn't trust EJ, I did… but my dearest brother had a kind of history, for… being less than cautious, for doing stupid reckless stuff… such as sneak a vampire with less than perfect control over herself, around everywhere we went for a year.

And taking on a Volturi Guard, for her when she was discovered by them, and Aro got interested.

I shivered as I remembered that little incident. Grandpa Carlisle and Aro were still on less than happy terms, since their near battle to the death over me and my brother, and so Carlisle had even more difficulty than usual in swaying Aro, not least because Caius the constipated, white haired old bastard, that he was, had it in for Carlisle and our clan.

I shook my head to clear the memories, and looked around thoughtfully. I'd never actually seen my Brother's Bedroom, done stuff no Brother and Sister ever should do together.

But I'd never actually seen it, never taken my time to see what all he'd decorated it with in recent years.

It was… neat. Not super clean or anything but neat, the floor was nothing but bare wood, and it felt nice and cool against my bare feet, the walls were limestone and granite, and there was a huge TV set up against the far wall, and… good god, his whole damn room was bigger than the whole damn living room! I marveled, I took in the dark velvet curtains, on either side of the window, which I couldn't exactly tell, but I think they were either a really dark red, purple, or just flat out black, it was hard to tell.

And his bed… good god his bed, it was a wonderful king sized bed, a bed in the shape of a heart! The sheets were red silk, as was the large red blanket that covered it, and… good god, how could I have failed to notice all this before!

I wondered, and then blushed as I remembered that… EJ had, had me pretty well and distracted that night, with his agile tongue, his incredible lips, his moving mouth… good god, just thinking about it I began to get wet, as the memories came to me.

I blushed as I realized that not only could I feel myself getting wet, I could smell it as well.

I smelled of sweetness, like molasses, and salt, and fire.

I shivered, and then blushed all over again, as I realized, that if I could smell it… then Everyone else probably could too, least everyone close enough, and everyone probably was.

And I hoped that they would just put it down to the hormones of a teenager, but knowing of dad's nosiness, whenever something caught his attention, least whenever it came to those he loved. I immediately began thinking of men that weren't EJ, and thinking through my mental list of names and people, whom I'd met who were reasonably attractive.

But my success was… minimal, I couldn't bring myself to think of anyone but EJ, EJ's long slender hands, his long angular features, his wonderful thick hair.

His coldly beautiful, incredibly intelligent, playful confident eyes, with their constant sparkle of mischief… and then I thought of them black, as they had been not all that long ago, when he'd rescued me from the biker gang by the mall, and the animalistic savageness I'd seen there, the primal rage in them, the dominance in them, the arrogance, the demonic playfulness, and superiority of his inner demons, the cocky domineering sadistic playfulness of his smirk, as he had taken down the bikers.

I thought of all that, and placed him in front of me, placed his hand on my thigh, slowly sliding my red beaded skirt up, and caressing my hot, wet core.

His long pale fingers, inside of me, toying with my clitoris and inner folds, his mouth on my stomach, licking and kissing, and sucking. His lips and tongue, just a few inches from where I really wanted it, his dark playful eyes, his sadistic smile, his domineering arrogant eyes…

I moaned, as a ripple of pleasure ripped through me, and a cough intruded on my thoughts, and my eyes shot wide open, and I found a set of dark perturbed eyes on me, and for a second I thought it was EJ, and then even faster than I'd opened my eyes I saw the slight difference I in facial structures, the lighter more reddish hair, and knew that it wasn't EJ, but Edward, my FATHER! I was so screwed I didn't even… oh shit! I realized yet another thing, that set my cheeks to blazing with a new and intense fury, my own hand was up my skirt! And I wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Mortified, and snatched my hand away, and shoved my skirt back down, till it as it had before, came nearly down to cover my knees.

"Renesmee!" he croaked, his eyes all black, not even a trace of topaz, and I opened my mouth to say… something, but I couldn't… I didn't have words, to describe… fuck ANYTHING! "I uh- ermm, I! I'll… I we'll, LATER!" he threatened pointing a rigid finger at me, and stumbled back, away his dark eyes wide.

And I stared at him, my panic matching the panic in his even as he stumbled away, and I felt humiliation, and terror rip through me, as he stumbled away, shocked, and undoubtedly horrified by what he'd seen in m mind.

What was I gonna Dooooo! could I do? My Father Edward Cullen, had just caught me thinking of my own Twin Brother, EJ! What the fuck was I gonna DO! What could I do, what COULD ANYONE DOOOO! Who the fuck could possibly- wait ALICE! Yes Alice would know.

I hastily picked my phone out of my jade green purse, and called Alice. She picked up almost immediately, and just as I began to blurt what happened, she snapped "Not over the phone, text me!" and then she hung up. And I just sat there on EJ's bed, mouth open, hurt and angry that Alice had hung up on me, without allowing me to tell her of the disaster coming my way, and ask for her advice.

And then I felt the phone in my hand vibrate, and I scrawled down to my text messaging system on it, and saw I had a new message from Devilpixie999666.

It read, _Oh for the love of shoes, don't be so overly dramatic, and sensitive Ren, but anyway we can't talk over the phone cause if we do, our vampire family will hear us Remember? Anyway settle down, Edward doesn't know it was EJ you were thinking of._

I stared down at the phone confused, and the hastily typed in, _But he was standing right there, I had a clear image of EJ in my head, how could he not know it was EJ I was thinking of, as I…erm played with my Ferret. _

I blushed, furiously, and felt slightly guilty for using bob, as a scapegoat for my sexual escape, and blushed even more when I read Alice's next message which read.

_Oh is that what their calling it these days? Lol, anyway trust me he doesn't know, it was EJ, cause incase you didn't notice, your Father and EJ look quite a bit alike, I mean really, the only difference between your father and EJ is that, Edward is 6'1 whereas your brother is 5'10, Edward's eyes are golden, and EJ's are green with dark golden specks, and EJ's face is just a bit longer, more angular, and Edward though he definitely couldn't really be called athletic, least not compared to my Jazzy and Emmett, is more muscular than EJ, your boy really should pay a bit more of his time with those situps, than on that treadmill of his, he's starting to get a gut you know._

I felt a glare suffuse my face, my man did NOT have a gut, not even the faintest trace of one how dare she!

I was about to text to her my outrage, when the phone buzzed again, and annoyed I went back to the inbox.

_Oh don't get your pantyhose all in a bunch, I know he doesn't have a gut NOW but later, oooh boy you have no idea, how much he's gonna want to stretch out his immortality, Ren, hooboy, I'm pretty sure that I want the future where he takesu p after that psychopath he adores so much, Valentine Wolfe The Grinning Psychopath, abuser of every single drug imaginable, a few quite unimaginable, lol, he has better style as a drug addict too, not to mention he does the name of The Grinning Psychopath some good, or bad, depending on your point of view. Lol._

I glared down at the phone again, thinking dark thoughts against my Aunt Alice, and then her previous words hit me, like a brick.

Wait a minute… WHAT!

Father thinks I was fantasizing about HIM! I demanded shocked and disgusted, by the thought. And texted again

That's just sick!

I waited for Alice's response.

_Maybe so but aren't you being a little hypocritical here Ren, I mean look at you and EJ, look at him and Rose, Rose and him, though related only through venom, still pretty much Aunt and Nephew still they had sex, and you and EJ in every single way imaginable Twin brother and sister, blood, venom, bone marrow, it all brings you two together, as brother and sister, and still you two had sex, and still are as a matter of fact. So anyway as I was saying you and EJ don't really have much room to talk, where Edward's little mistake is concerned._

_ And besides, this is a good thing, cause we all know you haven't actually fucked Eddie, so not only does this mean you and EJ 's relationship isn't out in the open like you thought, but it also means that any or most anyway thoughts of EJ you may or may not have, while Edward is around, will just be attributed to your Electra complex…_

I stared down at the message, my mind reeling from the implications, of Alice's words, an Electra Complex! My EJ so grossly obese some time in a hopefully very unlikely possible future, that Alice wanted him to take the course of a drug addict, and… WHAT?

The phone buzzed in my hand again, and I saw her message, it was two words.

_Oh lord._

And then EJ poked his head in, his usual cocky arrogant grin on his face, his eyes alight with mischief, "Hey sistah, I got a surpise for you, and I-" he froze at the look on my face, and I pointed on accusing phone at him. And I shrieked "YOU SLEPT WITH ROSALIE!"

.

* * *

_**The end… nahh I'm just kidding I wouldn't be that cruel to you, now would I, but anyway, major cliff hanger right, am I a cruel and unusual bitch or am I a cruel and unusual bitch, for leaving it right there Lol.**_

_**Anyway I was gonna have the surprise in this chapter, but after a thought, I realized I would probably want to have him spring the surpise during a strain on their relationship, and so I thought, what better excuse for it then to have EJ's little dirty secret come out, that he had an affair with Rosalie.**_

_**Anyway, I would thank you quite a lot to review, oh and they are still going to Italy, can't say exactly why right now, but I can say that the delay they had due to Alice deciding she wanted to go shopping, was because of course, she wanted EJ and Renesmee, not to mention herself, to be properly dressed before they went off to see… what was it again Overzealusguineapig? **_

_**Rome, Venice, Milan, they shall see it all, in as much detail as me and The Grinning Psychopath can think of, though I probably won't need too much help from him, as you can see he's kinda starting to rub off on me, though the flashback scene we have planned for EJ and Rosalie's affair, or at least the start of it, and maybe oh hell we gotta think on it, but anyway, a lot of the scenes, are gonna be All by The Grinning Psychopath, cause he has found that the pairing Rosalie/EJ, gets him horny. Lol**_

_**Anyway Review please.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I have left you guys hanging for like ever! BUT I am back hopefully for a while. I'm on spring break right and was sitting here bored and suddenly it clicked! I was in the mood for writing! This isn't my best work but I was so excited to post this that I hurried! I promise nect chapter will be so much better and long! So, please review! Purrttyy Please!(:**

**Chapter 14**

_**EJ**_

I guess looking back on it now…having sex with Rosalie wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, but hey I was young, reckless and stupid. Okay, yeah, I'm still young, reckless AND stupid but, once again, I was an overly hormonal virgin.

But that's just the excuse that I used for Rosalie.

She never knew the real reason I agreed to have sex with her then, and she still doesn't know now.

Flashback

_I sat there on the curb of the sidewalk staring at my reflection in the puddle of water. Just maybe if I wasn't so pale, just maybe if I didn't have green eyes and bronze hair; just maybe if I had tanned skin, just maybe if I had coal black eyes and long black silky hair Renesmee would notice me. But one thing I didn't understand was why I couldn't win her. Sure, the whole us being twins was a turn-off and completely freaked her out but I had seen weirder things happen. I was beautiful…intelligent (when it came to books)…I was perfect, really. I was a half-vampire, why wouldn't I be? And he was Jacob, loud, obnoxious, goofy Jacob Black. But, what really got to me was that everyone pushed them together. My Mother, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Alice, Emmett…even Dad and Jasper! It really pissed me off except, Rosalie who I was very grateful for. When everyone else was grinning and smiling, encouraging them along I could always count on her to bitch and whine to ruin the mood. _

_But, the bitching and whining didn't stop them from going to Florida for the weekend. Alone. Together. Without me. These were the times that I hated myself, hated who I was, hated what I was and no matter how I wished…how I begged…how I, dare I say it, "prayed" I was no match to Jacob for Renesmee. So, now it brings me back to sitting here staring, in the puddle of water, depressed and alone._

"_EJ?" My head whirled around as I took in Rosalie's magnificent physique in though it was concealed in a trench coat and red stilettos on her lovely feet. My eyes traveled up her frame to take in her face, which to my surprise was crumpled in pain. I stood quickly and opened my mouth to question her on what was wrong but she quickly covered my mouth with her hand. "No questions right now. Just, follow me. Understand?" I nodded slowly though I was confused. _

_She took my hand and guided me through the streets of Seattle. I frowned; I hadn't told anyone I was coming here, had she followed me? I came here to get away from everyone, to wallow in self-misery and cry a little where no one could see me. I sighed and felt my brow furrow when we came to a sudden halt at the entrance of a dingy low-class motel. _

"_Rosalie?" She ignored me and let go of my hand, going inside the bell chiming that hung on the rail of the door. I stood for a few moments, awkwardly hands shoved in my pockets before deciding to go after Rose to figure out what the hell was going on. I spotted her at the front desk and walked over to her quickly and went to tap on her shoulder but she turned around swiftly and held up a plastic room key card, smiling weakly._

"_For us." I looked at her face for moment, a little amused and frightened. This wasn't like the Rose I was used to. The Rose I knew was vain, arrogant, had a bad temper and was afraid of nothing, a WOMAN. This GIRL standing in front of me know was timid, hesitant and in a lot of…pain I guess you could say? I didn't understand it. We went up the elevator to the room and once in it I sat on the bed while Rosalie put the PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door then bolted it shut. _

_She turned towards me and slowly untied the trench coat letting it fall. I felt my eyes widen and I found myself blushing violently and looked away. But then I remembered, this wasn't any ordinary beautiful woman giving herself to me, this was my AUNT!_

"_Rosalie, what in HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I whispered shouted, careful not to disrupt anybody within hearing proximity. Rosalie sighed, slump shouldered for a moment before standing tall and giving that beautiful, self-centered signature Rosalie smile._

"_Giving you what you want." She crooned softly walking over to me and planting herself on my lap. I froze and felt IT, little Eddie coming to life underneath my sweatpants. I couldn't deny it, even if she was my aunt, she was beautiful, sexy…appealing…but NO! NO! I belonged to one person only, even if SHE didn't want ME. Rosalie must have seen the decision written on my face because she hissed and gritted her teeth._

"_You want this EJ. You want me." All of a sudden the bitch exterior crumpled and she looked as if she would cry a million tears if it were physically possible. "You have to. No one wants me around anymore. Not even Emmett. That's all we do, is fight. Two months. Two months we have gone without sex. Without kissing, or cuddling, YOU don't know how that feels!" I sat there after her rant awkwardly patting her back telling her it was okay, that everything would be fine. After about an hour or so, she final pulled back from my shoulder without a second wasted attacked my lips with hers. At first, I was a little apprehensive at first but as she kissed down my neck I thought to myself…who cares? It's not as if the one girl you really want will ever love you. In that moment I had given up on ever having Renesmee so, I rolled over on top of Rosalie and with fumbling fingers, and whispered instructions and encouragement I lost my virginity and made love to her. _

I stared at Renesmee in shock as this all ran through my head in nanoseconds. How did she found out? How?

Alice!

I gritted my teeth. I was going to kill her the next time I saw her. I looked at Renesmee and gave a sheepish smile.

"So," an awkward pause followed, "how about that-?"

I was cut off by Renesmee grabbing me by my shirt and bringing my face close down to hers, her face twisted in anger and teeth gritted. "EJ, I had better get an explanation. Right. Now. Or somebody is going to pay." I smiled down at her. She really was fantastic when she was angry. Like, a predator…a goddess of war…so mystical. I shook my head at my inner rambling and sighed holding my hand out for her. She glared down at it, and shook her head crossing her arms over her chest making it very clear that she refused to touch me. I strolled across the room and opened the doors to the forest, gesturing for her to lead the way.

She stuck her nose up in the air "hmphing!" and climbed out the window, her hips swaying slightly. I watched them for a moment mesmerized then took a deep breath, clearing that away. Not a good time. It might piss her off even more.

Once we were out a few miles, she turned towards me swiftly her dark eyes a little cold, and guarded.

"Explain," she demanded in a flat monotone voice.

I looked at her for a moment and scooped her up against her protests climbing the tree quickly to the very top branch.

"I guess, I should start from the beginning..." I went on quickly as Renesmee opened her mouth to interrupt me, "it was the weekend that you went to Florida with Jacob. It was..probabaly one of the worst times of my life without you." She hissed slightly baring her teeth, her expression furious but laced with hurt underneath.

"That is no reason to sleep with your AUNT! Is it?" I bit back my retort about her being hypocrite. I didn't think that would help the situation at all.

"Maybe not," I answered back calmly and steadily, "but I was at a very vulnerable point of my life and so was Rosalie." Renesmee snorted incredulousy. I ignored that rude, unessecary remark. "You hurt me Renesmee. More then I thought I could handle. I had given up, I thought that if I couldn't be happy. At least I could make one person happy. Rosalie and Emmett were at a rough point in their marriage and I was there...," I smiled wryly, "even if she acted like nothing had happened the next day. I was glad to make her feel...good for one night." Renesmee looked away from me for a moment, a faraway look on her face. She turned towards me, her face apprehensive.

"So...you two don't...leave each other...right?" I looked at her, eyes wide and trying hard not to laugh.

"No, Love. Only you. I promise." I swooped in to kiss her, but she jerked away. I stared at her, a little hurt and confused. She nervously laughed.

"Nessie? Neeesss?" I spit out a curse, hissing and baring my teeth.

"That damn MUTT! He always comes around at the worst times!" Renesmee sighed and looked down.

"Please, EJ. Don't talk about him like that." I looked down a bit surprised at her soft and affectionate tone as she defended the mutt. It sounded like, just like, I swallowed...like when they were dating and I wasn't in the picture. She looked down at the ground and went to jump, but I stopped her and leaned her back kissing her tenderly.

"See you later?" I murmured quietly nuzzling her ear, letting my tongue linger out and lick her earlobe. She shivered and pulled awsy quickly and nodded not meeting my eyes. She jumped down and I watched her dissappear listening quietly and heard her and Jacob greet each other. I sighed leaning my head back against the tree trunk.

These few fays had been amazing...life changing...but why did I feel like I was back at square one with Renesmee again?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**EJ**_

I sighed and trudged back to slowly to the house. My hands were shoved deep into my front pockets, my head hung.

I hated Alice.

That stupid irritable dumbass pixie went and ruined everything for me. I had Renesmee, I had her, her soul, her body, her everything then Alice had to open her big, fat mouth and sell me and Rose out.

This was a nightmare.

I know what I did was a mistake with Rosalie. No matter how right it felt at the time. But, hey, I've never made the best decisions, I'm just an impulsive kind of guy. Always have been and probably always will be.

But, Renesmee just had to understand. At the time of my life, I was so weak. The love of my life was off frolicking in a damn meadow with her…imprint…ugh.

I huffed scowling slightly and then froze as a scream rang through the forest air.

Instantly my mind came up with the worst case scenario.

_Renesmee!_

I took off through the forest, zigzagging through the trees skillfully. _Oh no, please, please, not her, let her be okay, _I was screaming through my head, praying for the first time to God, to just let her be.

I ran through the front door, slamming it open and it banged back into the wall with a crack, I went into the living room, gasping in panic. What I saw came to be a shock to me.

There was my Mom and Dad being restrained by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. Rosalie was on the other side of the room, sobbing spastically and Esme was standing in front of her, though her face seemed disapproving as she looked back at her, trying to console her. Carlisle stood in the middle of them hands held up, a pleading look on his face. Renesmee stood off to the side, hands over her face.

No one had noticed my entrance into the chaotic scene.

What shocked me even more were the words coming out of my Mom's mouth.

"You stupid BITCH! He's a baby compared to you! You took advantage of my poor, innocent BABY! Your nothing but a selfish little whore! He's your NEPHEW you disgusting slut!" She finished her monologue off with a loud snarl and tried to break out of Jasper's grip. He only tightened it on her and held her back, locking her arms. I winced when a heard a sickening crack as their stony muscles rubbed together.

I frowned a little confused by the events, then it hit me. Oh, god they knew. Renesmee hadn't been exactly quite when she found out. Everyone had to of have heard. I was so worried about explaining everything to Renesmee that I completely forgot about the eight other vampires mingling around downstairs.

FUCK!

Eleven heads snapped around to look at me.

_Uh, did I say that out loud?_

Apparently so. I ran in front of Rosalie quickly spreading my arms out in front of her protectively.

"Mom, NO!" Her eyes widened and she stopped her assault, glaring at me.

"EJ," she snapped through gritted teeh, "get out of my way."

"Mom, no. This isn't Rosie's fault. She didn't force me. I went with her willingly. I'm not a child, no matter what my age is, physically and mentally I was ready." She closed her eyes and let a hiss out.

"I think it's best if you leave EJ, for a couple of days. The family needs to get a few things sorted out, and I don't want you or Renesmee around to see this," Carlisle said calmly, stepping forward.

"Grandpa, no. I can't just let you guys tear Rosalie apart," I stuttered out with wide eyes. My Dad let out a sharp growl, his eyes coal black.

"Don't argue and do what your told. You've caused enough trouble. Your desicions show your still a child, no matter how much you wish to prove yourself as an adult." I flniched at his harsh tone and nodded my head slowly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Ashamed.

"Renesmee, go with your brother."

"What! No, I-"

"GO! Now Renesmee!" He roared at her, his teeth snapping together. She jumped and flitted to me, staring at the floor. I took off with her close at my side. All was quiet despite the chaos that was ensuing in the house. The sunset had turned the skies a mix of blue, purple, orange and pink, but I was too humiliated and miserable to enjoy its beauty.

"This will ruin the family, you know," Renesmee said quietly by my side, I looked over at her but she was looking straight ahead, her face showing no emotion. A wave of anger suddenly hit me and I snarled. I grabbed Renesmee by her shoulders and spun her around quickly, pressing her flat against the back of the tree.

"Do you think I don't know that! It's killing me! I've lost you, and I've torn my whole family apart! I'm stupid, a selfish dumbass," with each sentence my arms brought her closer and closer to me. By the end of my speech, I was holding her to my chest, running my fingers tantanizingly slow down the curve of her back.

"Forgive me" I murmured, kissing her nose, she shook her head trying to pull away, "forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." I planted a firm kiss on her mouth, kissing her deeply and slowly, savoring the taste of her cherry red lips. She resisted at first but soon sighed into my mouth, eagerly seeking my tongue out with hers. Renesmee pulled away and glared at me.

"EJ, we can't right now. Please. Just...just wait." I growled sharply.

"I need you right now." To prove my point, I grabbed her roughly balancing her on my hips and thrust against her hot center. I grunted and closed my eyes, as I felt her meet me. I cupped her ass and took off.

She didn't protest, instead she kissed me again, running her fingers through my hair.

I opened the door and shut it with my foot, carrying her down the hallway to my room. I tossed her onto the bed and stood at the end, unbuckling my belt. Renesmee sat up and watched me with dark, seductive brown eyes, her breast heaving up and down. Her skirt had ridden up, her thighs showing. She noticed me watching and smirked, spreading her legs, giving me a view of her glistening, wet pussy. I sniffed the air, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Like what you see," she purred. I tore off my jeans and boxers and crawled up to her, spreading her wider and trailed my nose up her thigh, flicking my tongue out. She let out a whimper and I refrained from smirking. Yes, I had her right where I wanted her.

I pulled my legs up and straddled her shoulders.

"I want something from you first, Love."

"EJ, I...no. I've never done that, before, I-" a squeal startled us both and Renesmee looked behind me, eyes wide.

"Alice! Get out!" She sashayed out of the room. I picked my boxers up once I got off Renesmee and put them on, sighing and looked at her.

"What do you want?" And she popped right back in.

"Wellllll, considering everything going on I thought this would be the perfect time for you guys to go on your trip!" She chirped giving a chesire grin.

"And you couldn't have possibly waited until we were done?"

"Don't get snappy with me. I'm doing you two a favor. You can do whatever you want in...drum roll please," Renesmee and I just stared at her, she huffed and rolled her eyes, "Paris, France! The most romantic city in the world!"

Renesmee sighed and sat up, holding the covers tightly to her chest. "That's lovely and all but Jake will want to come, and who am I to deny him."

Alice shrugged. "I'll just tell him we need him around for some extra muscle just in case things get...uh...physical." She drew the last word out blowing a low whistle. My stomach churned and I felt a little nauseous. _This is your fault EJ, all your fault, _I thought to myself sickenly.

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Alice, really. We need this." I looked over at Renesmee, eyeing her neck and creamy bare shoulders. She blushed lightly and bit her bottom lip, peering at me with those chocolate orbs underneath thick, black lashes.

"Okay, ew. Gross. That is my cue to leave." She left, a soft breeze blowing from her. I leaped back onto the bed, straddling Renesmee.

"God, your sexy." I kissed her hard on the lips, probably bruising them. She pushed me away.

"We need to pack."

"We can do that later. Now come on." I pushed her knees apart with mine and pushed into her with one quick thrust. Her whole body went rigid before she relaxed back into the pillows and spread her legs wider, her eyes closing, deep, hard breaths were coming from each of our mouths. I moved my hips in quick, shallow thrusts.

I grunted and drug my lips down her face, down her neck, and to her pink nipples. I latched onto one sucking on it hard, bringing blood to the surface. She shuddered underneath me and moaned.

"That's it baby. Just let it go." I sighed softly in ectasy as her face contorted, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open in a scream that was muffled by my hand. She bit into it hard, breaking the skin. I let out a gasp in pain and looked down. Blood was leaking from my palm, and Renesmee's eyes - still glazed over in lust and pleasure - was looking at it and was licking her lips, her tongue peaking out.

"Drink it." I mumured huskily. She brought my hand to her face and licked tentatively before latching onto it and sucking hard. I cried out as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body shook violently. I layed my head on her chest and moved slowly, trying to make the feelings last. When it was evident I wasn't going to get anymore I pulled out and rolled onto my back beside her.

I licked the wound on my hand, watching my venom seal it.

"Well, that was...interesting..." I smirked.

"Interesting, that was fucking fantastic. Feeling the blood being pulled from my body," I shivered uncontrollably,"fucking amazing." I stretched and yawned, rumpling my wild hair up. "One of the downfalls of having sex, I'm always tired and hungry after."

Renesmee smiled and stood, grabbing one of my shirts that I had discarded on the floor and tugged it over her head. "I'll pack for the both of us. You sleep."

"Thanks." I fell back onto the bed and quickly drifted into slumber.

* * *

"EJ," Renesmee murmured.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, dragging my eyes from the view of the landscape as we rode in the plane, to her face. Her eyes were hollow and sad.

"What happens when...when, when we have to give this up." I sat up sharply, ignoring the curious looks of the other passengers.

"When we have to give what up?"

"You know," she gestured between us, "this. What we have going on. EJ, we can't hide forever. Someone's eventually gonna get suspicious and find out. We can't let them find out...never. So, the only solution would be to cut it off." I looked away from her, then back to her.

"We could always run away." I gave her a weak smile. She glared at me.

"NO EJ. We've discussed this before. I will not do that."

"I will not give you up." I stated firmly. "Not for anyone. I don't care who or what gets destroyed because of it. You are mine. And don't you dare forget that." I held her hand, kissing it.

"Of course. Never."

"I love you." I wrapped my arm possessively around her, holding her tightly to my chest.

"I love you, too."

I smiled then stroked her hair, my brow furrowing.

I had no ideas whatsoever on how to deal with out relationship. I wasn't ready to give her up, hell, I didn't think I ever would be. Whether it was wrong or not, she was th elove of my life. I had two options so far.

Run away, and Renesmee had vetoed it the minute I had brought it up. That was a big no-no to her.

So that left me with brilliant plan number two. Tell our family and hope they have enough love for us to understand and let Renesmee and I live our life happily ever after.

Uh, hell no.

I guess I would just have to wait, and see what comes my way.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Renesmee**_

I sighed and laid my suitcase on the bed, throwing myself down on top of it. EJ appeared through a door a few seconds later, pulling the rest of our luggage on the hotel's luggage rack. He smirked and jumped on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Renesmee," he sang, "do you know what time it is?" I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my arms around him, gently squeezing him close to me.

"What time is it?"

"Time to christen the hotel rooommm." He began to nibble on my collarbone and licked along my cleavage. I gasped softly as a jolt went down below and I was instantly drenched.

EJ chuckled softly and snaked his hand along my thigh, up, up, up it to my lace covered clit and began to rub it in slow, lazy circles. I hissed and arched my back.

"Oh…oh.." I bit my lip and used my hand to cover the one that was pleasuring me, and pushed his finger harder against me, grinding into it.

Our moment of bliss was interrupted.

"Room service," a male voice with a hint of a french accent came.

EJ hissed lightly and grabbed the covers, pulling them over us and turned the TV on, while still working me. I tried to push his hand away, but he growled sharply and I dropped mine, tangling it in the sheets, under the covers out of sight.

"Come in," he said in clear, calm tone, though a smirk was placed on his face. I gritted my teeth against the sensations, trying to keep my face from betraying me.

The door opened and the bellboy came through the door with a tray full of fruit and chocolate. He glanced up at me and then did a double take as he set down the tray, and gave me a small, shy smile blushing slightly. He was quite handsome. For a human. I smiled back, biting my lip slightly, refraining my eyes from rolling into the back of my head.

"This is your welcoming gift. And..um...if you need anything else, just call the front desk and I'll come." _Oh god_, even his voice was sexy. Again, for a human. But it did things. I arched my hips slightly and I couldn't stop the soft moan that came out as my orgasm rolled over me. The bellboy frowned and looked down at the blanket where my hips were moving and he looked back up at my face, eyes widening. EJ smirked and brought his hand from under the blanket, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking on it.

"Is that all," he paused at look at the bellboy's chest, "Adrien?"

"Yes!" The belly boy named Adrien squeaked, still staring at my face.

"You can leave then. Or do you need something else?" Adrien shook his head at EJ's question and turned, running to the door and slamming it shut behind him. I layed back against the sheets, gasping. EJ chuckled softly and rolled on top of me.

"Did you just cum by listening to another guys voice?" I hid my face, embarrassed. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," he purred lightly, "but if you want to have a threesome with the bellboy...I'm all for it. He seemed to like my face too." I glared at him.

"Since when are you into guys?" I snapped. EJ shrugged.

"I'm not, but I do know when a guy is attractive and that was one attractive human."

I rolled my eyes.

Quickly changing the subject, I said, "So, what do you want to do?"

He began to kiss along my collarbone, smirking. "You." I huffed and pushed him off of me.

"EJ. We aren't here just for a safe place to have spontaneous sex. We're here to see one of the most beautiful cities in the world."

He laughed.

"Oh, is that what you think?"

"That's what I know." I stood up and went to my suitcase, unzipped it and went to one of the side pockets, grabbing a hairband.

"Leave your hair down." EJ commanded. "I like it better that way."

I raised an eyebrow, and put my hair up quickly, defying him with a cheesy grin. "And I like it, not in my face."

"You've go one smart mouth."

"But you love this mouth."

He looked me up and down, green eyes darkening and smoldering. "I do. When it's on my body, doing naughty things."

I laughed. "You have a one track mind. But seriously, where are we gonna go?"

He layed on his side, his head propped up on his hand while I stood before him, hands on my hips. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that he had picked from our Dad and sighed in an exasperated manner.

"I don't know Renesmee. You figure it out. I'm tired and horny. Either get in here with me, or let me sleep."

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

What was his problem? EJ NEVER, EVER was this...well I didn't know how to explain it. But so far in this "relationship", if you could call it that, I had been treated pretty darn good. There were times that I did frustrate him and he would snap back at me. But he had never been so rude, and mean, so...demanding. It hurt my feelings.

"No, I'm not getting in bed with you. In fact I'm leaving. Give me the room key so I have a way to get back in." I held my hand out, palm up, lips pursed.

He eyed me.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere. As long as it's away from you."

He rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic." But he didn't fight me. He handed my the room key without a second glance and then turned to the TV. I went to the door and looked back at him for a few moments, before shaking my head and leaving.

_**EJ**_

I was a dick. That much was obvious. But what else was I supposed to do?

I had made my desicion on the plane, while Renesmee had slept, it had left me a lot of time to think. Sometime, before we went back home, we had to end. It was the only way. And being Renesmee, I knew she wouldn't let me go without some big fight or scene, that could potentially blow our cover. If I was a douche, she would let me go easily to save her pride.

But when she had opened her eyes when the plane landed, those big chocolate browns peering at me, that was all forgotten. All that mattered was her. The way it should be.

Then I remembered and acted the way I had intended, and then Renesmee had left and now here I lay, in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Alone.

Bitter.

Pissed at myself.

I hated this. I hated making her sad, I hated showing her that side of me. But, it was necessary.

I, scratch that, we had no other options. I wish someway all this could seem right to the rest of the world. It could seem normal. But_, how_? I laughed humorlessly to myself.

Give it up, EJ. It's impossible.

_**Renesmee**_

I ran my fingers through my hair, sitting at the little cafe shop I had come across a couple of blocks away from the hotel. I had a cup of mocha and looked out the window at the darkening sky, admiring it's beauty.

The waitress stopped at my table. "Is there anything you would like?" She looked at me with a concerned expression. I looked into her face and blanched.

Her eyes were fucking green.

"No." I snapped. She jumped at my tone, before her eyes narrowed, clearly deeply offended and scurried away to a couple a few tables away from me.

I stood, having already payed, and began walking back to our hotel.

I would just have to be more careful with EJ. I would do what ever he wanted and would try to be less bossy. I hated the way he acted. And iI would make sure it wouldn't happen again.

I'm pretty sure EJ was just in a crappy mood. That wasn't his normal behavior. Everything would be good between us.

It would be...perfect again.

With that thought I smiled, a bounce back in my step as I entered the hotel lobby. I waved at the bellboy, Adrien, and a blush adorned his adorable cheeks. I giggled softly and went to the elevator, punching in our floor number and leaned against the back of it.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, I skipped, almost ran down the hallway and barged into our room.

"EJ," I stopped and looked at his slightly snoring figure, smiling softly. I locked our door and began to shed my clothes, while crooning his name to wake him up. He blinked in a dazed manner, like a little kitten and looked at me.

"What?" He muttered, his voice thick with sleep. When I didn't answer, he closed his eyes and turned onto his back, hands behind his head, snores starting to come from him again.

Whoa, he could fall asleep fast.

I walked over to our bed and crawled in, going over to him and began to give him lingering, soft kisses.

I looked down at his body, expecting clothes to take off, and was instead met with black boxers. I leaned down and peeled them off and threw them to the floor.

I kissed up his right leg and was just about to take him in my mouth when I felt a hand restraining me.

"What are you doing?"

My brow furrowed and I stared at him, confused. "You don't...want...this?"

He snorted. "It's a little too late now. You missed your chance and you didn't take it. Now, I'm going to sleep." EJ looked at my body, his nose crinkling in digust. "And put some clothes on." I looked down at myself. What was wrong with me?

I felt my eyes tear, and I held my breath, trying to keep them at bay. I wouldn't cry. Not right now. With the way he was acting, it would probabaly only satisfy him.

But my eyes betrayed me. They slid down my face onto my lips, and loud sobs erupted from my mouth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. For what, I didn't know. But it was my best shot.

_**EJ**_

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. Renesmee had cried for two hours straight last night, hunched in a small ball on her side, before she finally tired and closed her eyes. And even in sleep, little sobs came out here and there.

I eased over to her body, careful not to jostle her and wrapped my arm around her slim waist, kissing her copper curls. I nipped her ear and rolled her onto her back, sliding into between her legs and began to kiss her cherry red lips, whispering how sorry I was. When she began to move around in her sleep I pulled away quickly and went back into my earlier position.

"I love you." I whispered so softly, even I could barely hear it.

It was necessary.

She whimpered. It sounded so _broken. _And it did things to me. I couldn't just let her hurt, not without doing anything. I wasn't strong enough to restrain myself.

I was weak.

I went back to her and pulled her to me, this time without worrying about waking her.

We would have a long talk in the morning.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where im going with this anymore. i dont think this is gonna have a happy ending, but im not entirely sure. unless you guys WANT a happy ending with EJ and Renesmee. **

**Somebody message me, if ya wanna talk about this shizz. **


	18. Chapter 18 AN

Heey…so..it's been awhile. And I can't stress how sorry I am for that buuttttttttt honestly, I don't think im going to be continuing this story. And no. No one can "adopt" this from me. I may not finish it but its still mine and I don't want anyone screwing it up. I just have horrible writers block on this story and unless I have some kind of epiphany it wont be finished. I'm really sorry about that. But on a lighter note! I will be finishing The Witching Hour…or continuing it or…whatever. Lol. So if you've been reading that. Read it. And if you haven't..stop on by and check it out! It might have a little kink in it that you might like (; still haven't decided. So once again, really sorrryyyy! Hope nobody is too disappointed.


End file.
